A New Day
by WhoNewbie
Summary: A series of Arwen focused one shots set after season 3. Each will focus on different milestones in their relationship. Up next Secrets and Lies: Arthur and Gwen discover a life altering secret about their dearest friend and attempt to come terms with their new knowledge.
1. Only You

**Alright, this is my first foray into the Merlin fandom. I fell in love with Arthur and Gunevere's story (thanks to YouTube and the many amazing fanfics I have read) and I thought I'd give it a go. Anyhow, constructive comments are always welcome and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Only You **

If he was honest with himself he knew exactly why he had said the things he said to her. Why he had basically accused her of betraying him, why he had told her if she wanted to cavort with her previous lover than she should at least be woman enough to walk away from him first, why she obliged him after giving him a look he never wanted to see on her face again . . . utter disappointment. His pride, however, would not allow him to be truthful. It would not allow him to admit that his words were spurred by nothing but simple jealousy. He was jealous of the scene he walked in on, the way she was sitting with "him", focused on "him" and seemingly comforting "him". He hated to see her giving any other guy that kind of attention but with Lancelot it was even more troubling.

The knight had once vied with Arthur for Guinevere's heart. He was someone she had more than passing feelings for, someone who brought out another feeling in the prince that he was loathed to admit. . . fear. Whenever Lancelot so much as glanced at her fear blindsided him. A fear that Lancelot might one day convince her that he was the better choice, a fear that one day Guinevere might not be so willing to wait for all the things that needed to happen before they could finally, officially be together. But instead of confiding in her about his concerns, Arthur had allowed his insecurities and ego to guide his words. Both surprisingly and not, Guinevere did not return his indignation but only spoke a few crestfallen words to him before taking her leave. As he watched her go, his ire immediately began to ebb away leaving him remorseful but still unwilling, yet, to admit his shortcomings. So instead he carried on to training with his knights, hoping to work off some of his frustrations.

He now stood alone in his chambers after a less than satisfying training session with his eyes closed, reflecting on the incident that lead to his outburst.

_Arthur had just taken the last steps down the main entryway of the castle when a familiar flash of color caught his eye. To the side of the courtyard on a bench sat Guinevere, clad in her signature lavender color. Any other time he would have simply basked in the glow of her beauty but this time his joy was tempered by the company she was keeping. He could not relish in the simple pleasure of gazing upon her because his attention was drawn instead to her immediate right where Lancelot sat. Instantly, foreboding rose in the prince. While he respected the knight's skills and his willingness to come to Camelot's aid, he remained wary of the man's intentions towards his beloved and the scene before him was doing nothing to dispel his disquiet. The pair sat in a semipublic spot but appeared to be having a very private conversation. Arthur briefly observed as the pair seemed to lean into each other and intently hold each other's gaze. He saw Guinevere attentively nod to something Lancelot was saying before he returned the gesture when she responded. To any other passerby, the whole thing probably appeared quite innocent but in the prince's eyes, it came across as a conversation between two people with a deep connection and that thought troubled him to no end._

_No one could deny they made a comely pair and if it wasn't for the fact that Arthur adored her so much he wouldn't begrudge either of them a chance together. But she ruled his heart and he could not abide by losing her especially to him. So with an iron resolve he headed over to the pair, hoping his mere presence would put an end to the chat. _

_Lancelot was the first to notice the prince approach and promptly rose and bowed slightly as the other young man joined them. _

"_Sire."_

"_Lancelot." _

_Arthur paused and glanced at his love as she too rose. She offered a sweet but coy smile as she softly replied, "My Lord." _

_Arthur cringed at her use of his title, a habit he still had not broken her of completely, especially when others were around but he pressed past it as he offered a slight smile of his own, "Guinevere."_

_He then turned his attention back to his knight and with a less amiable countenance stated more than questioned. _

"_You are aware that we have a training session that is set to start imminently." _

_Lancelot nodded, "I am, Sire, and was heading that way when . . ." _

"_When you became distracted by prattle," the prince chastised with a brief glance over at a wary Gwen. _

"_I apologize for my delay, Sire," Lancelot tried again but before he could go further, Guinevere, who probably noticed the tinge of annoyance in Arthur's words, stepped in._

"_It was entirely my fault, My Lord. I asked to speak with Lancelot." _

_Arthur maintained eye contact with the other man as he pressed, "And what, pray tell, was so important that it would cause you to be late for training?" _

_Lancelot hesitated and glanced over to Gwen. Arthur noticed and joined him in his glance before impatiently questioning, "Well?" _

_The nervous knight cleared his throat and began to speak again, breaking the silent standoff between his sovereign and his beloved, "Gwen and I just needed to clear the air between us about . . . some things." _

_Arthur turned back to him and narrowed his eyes at his blatant vaguery, "Such as?" _

_This time Lancelot remained quiet causing Arthur's gaze to return fully to his sweetheart. By this time, the look on Gwen's face told him she was less than impressed with his interrogation. His attitude seemed to be making her resistant to sharing whatever she and Lancelot had been discussing but neither was he willing to yield. With a flash of resentment at the insinuation of his questioning, she spoke up once more. _

"_As Lancelot stated, he and I were simply clearing the air." _

_Arthur's jaw tensed at her matching evasiveness. Guinevere had to know she was not helping her cause or Lancelot's yet she remained stoic in the wake of his displeasure. Normally, Arthur would not be too keen about airing his affairs in public but he could not seem to prevent himself from making public what should remain in the confines of his relationship with her. Finally seeing that neither was forth coming with the particulars, Arthur edgily, snapped his attention back to his knight, "Training. Now." _

_Lancelot stiffened at Arthur's terseness but quickly recovered and bowed first to him, "Sire," and then to Gwen, "My Lady," before scurrying off. Once he was out of earshot, Arthur spun back around to find an equally as displeased Guinevere staring back at him. _

"_What, may I ask, was that all about?" she asked more calmly than he would have expected. _

_Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, "I think it is I who should be asking that question." _

_Gwen inhaled deeply before starting again, "Arthur, please. . . ." _

"_So now it's Arthur. A moment ago in front of Lancelot it was Sire and My Lord. What's changed, besides the obvious?" _

"_I do not know what you mean." _

"_Please, Guinevere, I am no idiot. I see the way he looks at you and from the looks of what I came upon just now, you don't mind." _

_Gwen studied him quietly as he ranted. He could see by the look in her eyes that she knew what this was really about. Arthur, though, had no intention of admitting it to her or himself anytime soon. _

_So, as she always seemed to do, Guinevere maintained her composure and tried to be soothing, "Arthur, we should have this conversation in private. No good can come from doing this right now." _

_He gave her a terse smirk, "Why? It seems you had no problem chatting with Lancelot out here for everyone to see. Why should it be any different with me?" _

"_Because you are the Prince Regent of Camelot and you're acting like a . . ." _

"_Like a what, Guinevere?" _

_She appeared to be struggling with how to finish her sentence until he gave her an impatient raise of his eyebrow. It was then that she abruptly blurted out the first word that came to mind._

_"Prat."_

_His mouth briefly snapped shut at her comment. Though he had been called that and worse by Merlin, Guinevere had rarely resorted to name calling even when she was chastising him. In fact, it was often the memories of her taking him to task for his attitude that would normally cause him to retreat and began to see the folly of his behavior. However, in this moment it seemed her prodding was propelling him to prove her right. _

"_A prat? Well I'd rather be a prat than falsehearted." _

_Guinevere's eyes widen at his retort, "Falsehearted? How so?" _

"_You pit two men against each other and sit back as the innocent. If Lancelot is what you want then you should at least have the decency to be truthful about it instead of stringing us both along. You should be honorable enough to walk away from me first." _

_It was with those last venomous words that her beautiful face paled and she ever so slightly began to back away from him. Then before he could even consider backtracking, she quietly, with all the integrity he had just accused her of lacking, concluded, "If your opinion of me is so low then perhaps you are right." _

_And with that she turned on her heels and walked away leaving him standing alone in the square._

* * *

><p>He knew he needed to make amends but after his cruel words he wondered if she would even hear him out. He knew Guinevere was no temptress. It was both her beauty and warm personality that attracted admirers. He could not blame them, even Lancelot, for falling for her considerable charms but it rubbed all the same. She meant everything to him. Hell he was ready to walk away from his kingdom for her. The thought that he could lose her to anyone haunted the back of his thoughts frequently. His love for her snuck up on him initially but once he recognized it for what it was Arthur could not imagine a life without it.<p>

He needed to make things right but as he began to wrap his mind around how to begin to fix things, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Arthur," Merlin began.

The prince did not acknowledge him at first, so lost in his thoughts he was, but Merlin was nothing if persistent.

"Sire . . . My Lord . . . Dollop head?"

It was the last name that snapped him out of his stupor but the look on his face was not one of annoyed amusement but of sad resignation.

"What is wrong with everyone today? First Gwen was walking around as if she lost her best friend and now you. What gives?" Merlin questioned.

Arthur's eyes widened at his servants mention of Guinevere. "When did you see her, Merlin?"

He shrugged, "A little while ago. She was strolling through the hall looking quite forlorn and when I attempted to speak with her she was so distracted that she never stopped."

"Where was she heading?" Arthur continued as he finally turned fully away from his window.

"She was in her chamber hall so I assume . . ."

Before he could complete his thought Arthur was opening the door and stepping out.

Merlin shouted after him, "Hey. What's going on? Where are you going?"

The prince ignored his questions and continued on his mission.

When he arrived in the hall that housed all that he held precious, Arthur paused and contemplated that he still was unsure of what he could or should say. Before her, he found it more of an exception than a rule to both offer an apology and truly mean it. Now, especially when it came to her, he found it almost natural to want to make things right. She inspired him to want to do the right things constantly, including admit his own failings. He inhaled a deep breath before continuing his foray to her door. With a bit of uncertainty about how he would be received, Arthur, finally, tentatively knocked and waited.

A moment later the heavy door opened and a petite mouse of a woman appeared before him. He recognized her as Guinevere's young handmaiden, Lizzie. The fair haired, slight girl promptly bowed to her sovereign.

"My Lord."

"Lizzie, is Guinevere in by chance?" The young girl seemed to hesitate slightly. He knew, even in the short time she had been in her service, she was loyal to her mistress and he did not want to use his rank to force her to go against that especially if Gwen, herself, was the one who was in fact hesitant.

He sighed lightly, "If it pleases your mistress please ask if she will receive me?"

The girl looked poised to do as he asked when he heard Guinevere's voice softly call from within, "It is alright, Lizzie. He may enter."

The girl seemed relieved to not have to stand between her sovereign and his beloved respond as she curtsied again while opening the door wider. Arthur stepped into the spacious rooms bequeathed to his love and briefly took in the surroundings before his eyes fell on her form seated on a chaise near her own window. In spite of himself , he inhaled sharply at the vision of her as he often did. Even with everything that had happened that day she still had the ability to take his breath away. He was brought out of his reverie by Gwen's voice once more addressing her maiden, "You may leave us, Lizzie."

The girl again seemed to hesitate but Gwen insisted with a tense smile, "It will be fine. I will see you this evening."

The youngster finally bowed once more to both Arthur and her mistress before taking her leave.

Once the couple was alone, an encompassing silence surrounded them. Neither appeared anxious to begin but it was eventually Arthur who initiated the conversation. He moved closer to his mate ultimately coming to kneel next the lounge that she sat upon. Guinevere had yet to look at him and this more than anything prompted him to humbly begin, "Guinevere, you have to know I did not mean any of what I said to you earlier. I was just being . . . well you said it best, a prat."

He studied her profile hoping his admittance would garner some response but her countenance remained unmoved. He sighed, "I know I was unfair and insufferable but it was only because . . ."

Arthur stalled. Could he really tell her the real reason why he had behaved so appallingly towards her? Could he admit to her that even now Lancelot's presence still caused him great discomfort? As he searched for some way to make her understand his reasoning, Guinevere suddenly rose from her perch and moved over to her window. He followed her with his eyes and contemplated his next words but before he could begin again, she finally spoke her first words to him since the incident in the square. In a wistful tone, she quietly stated, "Perhaps, it is I who should be remorseful."

He furrowed his brow at that comment and questioned her instantly, "How so? It was not you who threw around accusations."

She finally turned slightly in his direction, though she still didn't look at him fully as she replied, "No, but it was my actions that brought us to this point. By not making clear my intentions to both you and Lancelot, I have contributed to the turmoil between all of us."

"Guinevere . . ." he began as he rose from his spot and began to move closer to her. The last thing he wanted was her shouldering the burden for his insecurities.

She, though, cut his protest short when she finally faced him and firmly retorted, "Arthur, please . . . just let me say this."

The prince was now at her side and silently confirmed her request with a nod. She sighed lightly as she studied his handsome features, "I am no fool, Arthur. I am as aware as you are of the stolen glances Lancelot has for me since his return. I see the longing in his eyes and I would be lying if I said it did not affect me. He matters to me and always will."

Those words gave her beau pause. He knew how big Gwen's heart was and that she cared fiercely for those in her life but the thought of her having that kind of loyalty to Lancelot unnerved him because it was clear, at one point at least, that those emotions ran quite deep. He resisted the urge to question her to that effect. He could see as he watched her again turn back towards the window that she was determined to say what it was she needed to say and so he resolved to remain quiet until she'd done so.

Once another loaded silence passed between them, Guinevere began again, "When I was a prisoner in Hengist Castle, I had never felt so alone. I knew it was only a matter of time before Hengist figured out I was not Uther's ward and that I would then be of no use to him. It was obvious that no ransom was further coming and my time was numbered. My father was gone, Elyan and I were still estranged. I had no hope that anyone was coming for me. And then Lancelot appeared, swearing he would not let that cell be the last place I saw. You can't imagine how it felt to know there was at least one person who thought my life worth saving."

She paused and glanced back at her partner. His bright blue eyes were transfixed on her and she could just make out the tension in his jaw. She knew he wanted to rebut her last claim but she needed to make him understand her state of mind at that time.

"I know now that I should not have been so hopeless but at the time you and I were . . . we just were and after our last actual conversation, I took you at your word that whatever had happened between was as far as it would ever go. So no, I never entertained the notion that you would defy your father to come for me. Before Lancelot came, I was resigning myself to seeing my parents again. He gave me hope. He was willing to lay down his life for me. How could I not adore him? These are the words I told him today. I thanked him for his determination, for his loyalty and for his friendship. But I also made it clear that friendship was all I had to offer now."

She paused again, this time turning her whole body towards him and giving him a sad smile, "I am so sorry, Arthur, for not making it perfectly clear to you both where my heart lies . . . has always lain . . ."

She reached out a hand and rested it on his cheek. In response he nuzzled his face into the contact and exhaled a breath he hadn't been fully aware he had been holding.

"It's with you, Arthur. Only you."

A beatific smile finally graced the young sovereign's face as he reached for her as well, pulling her closer to his frame, "As you are the only one in my heart, Guinevere. Always."

Her own smile grew.

This time there was a companionable silence that fell between them until Arthur slid an arm around her waist and pulled her fully into the warmth of his embrace. At first she believed he was about to kiss her but instead he leaned his nose down to rest on her forehead before trailing it gently across her skin and eventually coming to rest near her ear as he softly offered, "I am sorry too, Guinevere. Sometimes I just . . . I just don't know what I would do if I lost you."

His sweetheart pulled back slightly and found his bright gaze and firmly stated, "You will never lose me, Arthur. How could I live without my heart?"

He gave her another sparkling smile in response before she continued, "Besides, it is I who still finds it hard to believe that you, crowned prince of Camelot, are this enamored of me, a mere servant. That you are willing to buck centuries of tradition to be with me addles my mind at times. I confess that a piece of me often wonders if this is all nothing more than a dream and I will wake at any moment back in my humble home."

His startling blue eyes seemed to study her for a long moment before he tenderly but firmly responded, "Guinevere . . . this is the most real thing in the world and you are anything but a mere servant to me. Camelot means so much to me but I would tear it down brick by brick if it meant having you by my side."

It was Guinevere's turn to appraise him. It was a very rare occasion indeed where Arthur so freely spoke of his feelings and it gave her pause. Before her stood a proud young man who so willingly humbled himself for love . . . for her. His words and the sentiment behind them touched her deeply and propelled her into a warm smile as she slowly moved closer to him.

"Arthur ."

He returned her beam as he closed the remaining distance. The duo tenderly shared in a kiss that spoke of all that they had endured to reach this point as well as the hope they shared for their future. And when finally they broke apart, maintaining light contact with their foreheads, Guinevere finally found the resolve to say the words she had been holding back throughout their courtship. Not because she didn't feel them as deeply as he but because it was all she felt he had left if and, she believed then, when he decided she was not what he wanted after all. But now as she held his affectionate gaze, she knew she could deny him or her love no longer.

"I love you . . . so much."

Arthur's breath audibly caught and his eyes slightly widened at her long desired admission. His forehead separated from hers allowing his eyes to search her entire face. He had almost given up hope of ever actually hearing her say the words. In his heart, he knew she felt what he did but to hear her echo a sentiment he had shared a few time prior caused his heart to expand joyfully. Gently he framed her face in his hands and placed another small peck on her lips before softly offering, "I love you too. With all of my heart."

Her smile grew as her hands clasped over his and another brief silence fell over them. Arthur placed a loving kiss on her forehead before finally breaking the quiet interlude, "So what comes next?"

She looked up into his eyes again and continued smiling, "We hold on to what we know in our hearts, leave the past where it belongs and look forward."

His smile matched hers, "I like the sound of that."

"Indeed," was her last word before her love engaged her in another intimate embrace, sealing their newly admitted feelings and their commitment to each other.


	2. Full Circle

**A/N: Here is the next entry in the New Day series. Thanks to all of those who reviewed read and alerted. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Summary: Arthur has a day full of surprises in store for Guinevere as they look to their future.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Full Circle**

Arthur could not help but smile at the soft giggle that emanated from before him. Her soft frame molded perfectly into his and for just the briefest of moments he could imagine they were simply a man and a woman made for each other with no cares in the world as they galloped through woods. The scent of lavender wafted back into his face soothing him and making him surer than ever that what he had planned for today was the beginning of a brighter day for them both. The sound of her voice brought him out of his reverie.

"So are you finally going to tell me where we are off to?" she asked playfully.

He smirked as he leaned in closer to her ear and softly teased back, "And where would be the fun in that? Besides, this is supposed to be a surprise."

He paused and released one of the reigns of their shared transport before waving the free hand in front of her face and inquiring, "Your eyes are still closed right?"

It was her turn to smirk as she retorted, "Of course, My Lord. We both know I always do as my sovereign commands."

This comment brought on a shared chuckle as the prince responded, "Merlin has become a bad influence on you."

"Or maybe it's not Merlin at all," she replied as she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

Arthur could not resist resting his head against hers and reveling in their banter and closeness. It was everything he imagined when he first embrace his deep love for her. Guinevere was everything he could ever hope to want in a woman, his wife and future queen, even if at times she doubted all of these things. He hoped after today there would be no more room for uncertainty and only hope and joy for the future . . . their future.

A short while later their mount came to halt and a curious Guinevere once again inquired, "Now may I open my eyes?"

He softly whispered against her ear once more, "Not yet. Just give me a moment."

She then felt him move from behind her and after placing her hands on his shoulders he placed his strong hands rest upon her waist and gently lifted her off the stallion. Once she was safely down on the ground the prince turned her around and away from him. Then with an excitement he did not even attempt to hide he spoke again, "Ok. Now you can open them."

She inhaled deeply and gradually allowed her eyes to open. What she witnessed before her eyes nearly took her breath away. She stood gazing upon a very familiar scene, down to the luxurious red and gold blankets and pillows resting just across the small stream. Guinevere turned her head to look up at him and found his smiling face gazing right back her.

"Surprise."

She was completely at a loss. Of all the things she expected this had not been on the list. Not that he ignored her by any means but he was just so busy running the kingdom while his father continued to convalesced that she never imagined he would find the time for something this elaborate. Yet here they stood looking at an exact recreation of their first official date. For someone who often found it difficult to express his inner feelings, it seemed her Beau could occasionally step out his comfort zone. Her eyes trailed back to the serene scene, "Well that explains why you requested I wear my peach dress."

His smile brightened, "Yeah, that but also you look quite lovely in it as well."

She turned completely and lifted her hands to rest them on his chest as she met his beam and warmly replied, "Arthur, I don't know what to say."

The prince easily slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he tenderly replied, "I just thought of how the last time we did this it didn't end so well but maybe we could try again minus the interruptions."

"But what of the kingdom? I am sure you have more pressing matters to attend to," she firmly retorted.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before just as resolutely replying, "There will always be pressing matters but sometimes you have to take moments for those things that are truly important."

He leaned down and stole a small peck from her slightly smiling lips. Then with his familiar smirk and a wink he added, "Besides, I told Sir Leon and Merlin that unless Camelot was burning to the ground, they were to handle things until we returned."

Her smile grew, "So I have the Prince Regent of Camelot all to myself for a bit."

He rubbed his nose against hers, "You can have all of me for as long as you like."

Her smile softened as she raised a hand to caress his cheek, "Who could refuse an offer like that?"

The two then connected in another gentle kiss. His hands lightly caressed her sides and back as hers gently stroked his face and hair. When they finally separated, both glowed happily before he reached for her hand and silently headed over to the lovely setting that awaited them.

Once again she was humbled at this nobleman . . . this future ruler as he served her and did so with so much love in his eyes that it nearly brought her to tears. Never in her wildest dreams did she, a serving girl and daughter of a blacksmith, believe she would ever be in such a position. She had been prepared to spend the rest of her life as a servant, living to serve and embracing that role but when Arthur began to take an interest in her and her life things seemed to miraculously change. His persistence and constancy had eventually won her over and as she sat across from him sharing a meal and chatting about nothing in particular, she was again in awe that it was she he desired.

Arthur had noticed her gaze transfixed on him and while used to being the center of attention, her lingering gaze appeared to have something significant behind it.

"Guinevere, where were you just now?"

She focused back on the moment and gave a soft smile, "Just thinking how so much has changed. "

He smiled back, "I hope that's a good thing."

"For the most part, yes. The Camelot I have always dreamed of is dawning where men are valued, whether noble in birth or not, by what they do and not simply because of their birth. To see my brother and so many others become knights based on their abilities is something to behold. Yet I still find myself wondering just how much of this change the court will embrace. Commoner knights is one thing but . . ."

She then stopped and looked away from his steady gaze. And there is was again, that shadow of doubt that always seemed to pass across her beautiful face whenever talk of them and the future were breeched. He tried not to take it personally that she seemed to doubt his intentions and determination. He knew it was less to do with that and more to do with what years of tradition had embedded in her. That she was more than worthy to be a part of court was never a question for him but to her there would always be a part of her that thought of herself as just a serving girl.

Arthur watched briefly as she busied herself moving their now empty plates to the side before reaching a hand out and lifting her gaze back to his as he firmly tried to assure her, "They will come around. Once they realize these changes will only make Camelot stronger, they will embrace them."

She gave him a placating smile and nod, "Of course. I'm sure you are right."

Guinevere momentarily went back to her task of clearing things away. Arthur noticed she still appeared less than convinced despite her words but before he could press the matter further he was mildly surprised as she scooted closer to him and moved to lay her upper body across his now lounging frame. Neither were quick to make overly intimate gestures, as years of having to hide what they were feeling had conditioned them to be reserved but as she cuddle into his body, her head coming to rest at the crook of his neck and free hand at the nape of his neck, Arthur finally believed he knew what Avalon would be like. He inhaled sharply before tentatively bringing one of his hands from behind his head and resting it upon her side. When she sweetly sighed in response, his caution began to dissipate and he began to lightly caress her frame with his fingers.

The pair laid this way for a long while in silence, each once again reveling in the idea of simply being a man and a woman in love. Back in Camelot, propriety did not allow them much chance to simply be this way so in this quiet oasis both decided to embrace the rare opportunity to just be together. Eventually, the nagging feeling of uncertainty that seemed to always haunt them finally caused Arthur to break their quiet interlude.

"Guinevere?"

"Mm," she languidly murmured.

"You do know that even if the court never did accept "things" I would never give you up. I'd much sooner give up a limb than be without you," he assertively stated.

Gwen attempted to laugh off his extreme comparison as she lightly prodded, "I hardly think I'm more important than your sword wielding arm."

This time, though, her prince did not join her in laughter. Instead, he rose up slightly forcing her to do the same.

Once he caught her eye, she could see how very solemn his demeanor was as he promptly replied, "I am serious, Guinevere. None of what I have or am matter more to me than you do. I need for you to tell me that you believe that."

She sat up a bit more but held his steady gaze, reading how earnest he was in his declaration. Guinevere, better than most, knew how much Camelot and being a great leader meant to Arthur. So for him to place his feelings for her above either was very telling to her. She recalled the day following the incident they were now recreating and his calm assurance that if it came down to a choice between her and his place on the throne he would have little qualms about walking away from his duty. The very memory sent a shudder through her that compelled her to finally reply in the positive.

"I do believe you, Arthur."

"Good."

He then leaned into her and placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose before lying back once again. Guinevere soon retook her previous position as well and allowed her fingertips to feather over the exposed skin of his neck and chest. Another brief silence ensued before she broke it with her own thoughts, "Sometimes, it's just so hard to trust that things will unfold the way we want them to. No matter how much we want them to."

She heard him inhale deeply before his hand trailed up to grasp hers. He then brought it to his lips and placed a lingering kiss there before softly beginning, "I'll admit we have faced many challenges and I know they have not all passed but you are who I want to spend the rest of my days with and I will move heaven and earth to make that a reality."

He paused as he tenderly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, measuring his next words carefully.

"I have never known anyone like you, Guinevere. Someone with so much compassion and love. Someone who always puts others first and gives everything she has for those she cares about. I feel so lucky every day that you chose me to share those things with."

He paused briefly and lightly cleared his throat, "That is the other reason I brought you here."

She interrupted with a throaty chuckle as she teased, "To flatter me? There was no need to go through so much."

"Cheeky," he playfully returned as again he rose and gently brought her up with him. Once they were both seated upright, his demeanor again took on a more serious tone. Guinevere could see the tension in his face and her countenance soon matched his own.

It became clear to her that whatever he wanted to say was important and in an attempt to assuage some of his anxiety, she leaned into him once more and rested her head against the side of his and softly whispered, "What is it, Arthur? You know you can say anything to me."

Arthur closed his eyes, briefly, and relished her touch and words. He continually marveled at how even simple gestures of affection from her moved him so much. At times it scared him just how much she mattered to him. He loved her so deeply and the thought of not being with her made him ill inside. It was because of that fierce affection that she had the power to bring him to the heights of happiness but also to destroy him if she so chose. It was these truths that made him hesitant to say what was in his heart. Her possible reaction to his words disquieted him immensely.

With a quiet sigh, he finally decided to face things as he often did, head on.

"Guinevere . . . the day you became an important part of my life was the greatest one of my life. I still do not know what I did to gain your favor, your unyielding faith and, most importantly, your love but I promise you, for now and always to cherish each gift."

Guinevere knew how hard it often was for him to express such feelings. Arthur was a man of action first but on more than a few occasions he had surprised and stirred her with his words and today's display was no exception. It set her heart a flutter to know how much regard he held for her. With a tender smile, she leaned away from their contact slightly but allowed a hand to continue to caress his cheek as she replied, "I feel the same way, humbled yet so grateful that you chose me and continue to fight for us."

He turned his face towards her palm placed a soft kiss there, "I will always fight for you."

He hesitated again before slowly continuing, "There is something I need to ask of you but a part of me fears your answer."

Guinevere furrowed her brow. What could he ask that would seemingly cause so much trepidation? She studied him a moment longer before earnestly responding, "Never be afraid to tell me what is on your mind, Arthur. I want to know. I want to share your burdens no matter what they maybe."

He finally offered a ghost of the smile she cherished immeasurably. "I want that too, Guinevere, more than anything. I want to share everything with you—my life, my love, this kingdom . . ."

He held her in a steady gaze as his speech trailed off, giving her a moment to let what he was asking to sink in. Her eyes soon began to widen with recognition prompting him to inhale deeply before turning to a saddle bag he had brought along. He quickly rummaged inside until he found what he sought and returned his attention to her. Anxiously, he raised a small intricately designed box to her.

Guinevere had stopped breathing at this point. For so long she would not allow herself to believe this day would actually come. It was an improbable future too blurry to view but as she now looked up from the miniature package into the uncertain blue eyes of her beau she knew that future was now dawning. With deep love and a bit of timidity reflecting in his brilliant cobalt eyes, Arthur found his voice once more, "Never did I imagine I would find someone who matter so deeply to me. More often than not, nobility marries out of duty alone. If love comes it is a bonus but with you love is the foundation and I can't build the kind of kingdom I want without that foundation."

He paused again to open the box and presented its contents to her. A simple silver band that housed a modest sapphire stone encircled in diamonds stared back at her. The ring was elegant yet unpretentious just like he knew she would want it to be.

A quiet gasp escaped her lips as her she eyed the offering and a hand went to her mouth. Breathlessly, she managed, "Oh Arthur."

His smile grew a bit more certain at her response. He gently reached for the hand that covered her mouth and boldly began to slide the ring on her finger as he inquired, "Guinevere, will you make me the happiest man in the kingdom by agreeing to be my wife and future queen?"

She inhaled sharply as she watched him fit her slightly trembling finger with the proffered jewelry. She stared at the ring for a long moment as she recalled all the promises over the years that Arthur had made her about them one day being together. Though her heart had always been more cautious, he had not wavered in his belief that their day would come. Now as this handsome, cocky and loving man sat before her fulfilling those promises, she still could not help the remaining doubts that lingered in her mind. As she had always been aware of, this was about more than just them. Her eyes gradually trailed back up to meet his and she noticed he seemed tentative again. She wanted nothing more than to take away his uncertainty but she needed her own reservations calmed as well.

Guinevere held his gaze as she earnestly asked, "Are you sure?"

Arthur was flabbergasted by her response. In all the scenarios he went through in his mind, this one never occurred to him. Was he sure? Did she not listen to one word he had just said? Making her his wife was the one thing he had no reservations about.

"Am I sure? Sure that I want to marry you?" he returned with a bit of incredulity.

She gave him a patient smile, "Of course I know you love me and if all things were perfect there would be no question but the reality is I am still a commoner by birth and you are a prince and future king of Camelot. Even if the court of Camelot does eventually accept me, what of the other kingdoms? Do you really think they will take you seriously with a former servant for a bride?"

"I do not care what they think any more than I do what our court does," he replied defiantly.

"Well you should. These are kingdoms that we need to have strong alliances with. The last thing I want is to be a hindrance to Camelot becoming all it can. If being with me is going to damage the kingdom . . . are you really willing to risk that?"

He remained silent a moment as he considered her intently. This was one of the many things he adored about her. She understood duty and would sacrifice her own happiness for the greater good. The fact that she did this without a second thought told him she would be a brilliant monarch. He eventually gave her a gentle smile as he finally replied, "Believe me, I have given much thought to what this all means. I know it will not be easy. Change never is. But I do not believe the risks outweigh the rewards."

Guinevere still looked unconvinced, "How can you say that?"

He gave her an undaunted smile, "What good would I be to Camelot or anyone if I am heartbroken and miserable? With you by my side I will be a happy, just king and Camelot will gain a compassionate and wise queen. For the first time ever the monarchy will be truly representative of the people they serve, both noble and common. I can think of nothing better. Can you?"

A smile finally graced her face. It was the Camelot she had always dreamed of and to know that he shared that dream and intended to make it a reality strengthened her resolve to be at his side through it all. She pushed aside any lingering doubts and softly whispered near his smiling lips, "I cannot, My Lord."

The couple then proceeded to engage in another soft, lingering kiss. When they finally separated, both were smiling deeply. Arthur soon broke their silent reverie with a playful lilt, "So that's a yeah then?"

Guinevere chuckled as she realized she hadn't yet answered his earlier question. "Indeed. I would be honored to be your wife."

Arthur stole another, longer kiss before softly adding, "The honor will be all mine."

She gave him another dazzling smile before pulling back to again assess her ring. He smiled as she examined it and while she was distracted he dug for something else in his bag. The rustling caught her attention and she looked upon him quizzically to which he answered promptly. "I have one more surprise for you."

Her smile softened. She was a simple woman and although she loved how much he is willing to go through for her, she still felt a bit uncomfortable receiving so much.

"Arthur, you have already given me so much. The picnic, the proposal, the ring . . . you are spoiling me."

His smile grew at her humble manner. It made him love of her all the more. "Every day for the rest of our lives, if I have my way."

Guinevere blushed at his words prompting him to continue. He now held in his hand a rolled parchment. With deep breath, he looked from her to it and then back to her, "I have here something I think . . . I hope will make you happy."

"I am already happy," she gently returned.

His smile slackened some, "As am I but this is something that has been a long overdue. I know it won't undo what was done but I hope it gives you a little more peace."

He finally answered her persistent look of questioning by handing the parchment to her. She held his gaze a bit longer trying to read what the paper held in his eyes. Instead what she was greeted with was an encouraging raise of his brow prompting her to focus on the item in her hand. Slowly, she broke the royal seal and began to unfurl it before concentrating in on the words before her.

Arthur sat watching her while holding his breath. He knew nothing he did or said could ever truly make up for what she had lost but he hoped that this at least made it a bit more bearable. When she finally looked up after having read through it, tears were glistening in her eyes.

"Arthur . . . I cannot believe you did this."

His smile returned as he reached out a hand to her face just in time to wipe away a renegade tear.

"Do you not know by now that I would do anything for you? I know that this doesn't change what happened but . . ."

She cut in, "No it doesn't but it does restore my father's good name. An official pardon stating that my father was no traitor to the crown . . . I don't know what to say. Thank you does not seem like enough."

He was preparing to assure her that no words were necessary but before he could, Guinevere was in his embrace, kissing him forcefully at first. They had always been passionate about each other but this kiss seared him to his very soul. Soon, though, the exchange began to lighten until a more familiar intensity took hold. When gradually they began to separate each was thoroughly breathless. She held his smoldering gaze and momentarily allowed her awe of him to the fore. How could someone like her be so fortunate? He who offered to give up his kingdom for her. He who chose to overturn centuries of tradition just to have her. He who asked her to spend the rest of her life by his side. Was this even real? Or was it some incredible dream she was destined to wake from? Silently she prayed that if it was a dream that she would never be allowed to awaken.

But as his blue eyes studied her own auburn ones, she knew . . . just knew this was no dream. He was here before her offering her everything, fulfilling promises long made. Gradually another smile crept across her face prompting him to mirror the gesture. Then with quiet ardor, she simply stated, "Thank you."

And without further explanation needed about all she was thanking him for he softly replied, "It's my pleasure."

And easily, the pair sunk back into another intimate kiss finally bringing their love and happiness full circle.


	3. Two Steps Forward

**Two Steps Forward**

One could literally hear a pin drop as the Great Hall fell suddenly so silent. The gaiety and frivolity of moments before was halted by just a few spoken words. Guinevere had dreaded this instance since the day she accepted Arthur's proposal. She knew assenting meant taking center stage at court as well as facing the still ailing King. Convincing Arthur not to announce their engagement immediately had been challenging to say the least. He was adamant that the sooner they shared their news the sooner everyone could begin to accept the new order of things.

Guinevere, though, was still unprepared to face the inevitable scrutiny she was sure to face once their official announcement came. So she turned to duty to distract him, persuading him that the alliances he was trying to build in his father's stead were of far more importance at the moment. The announcement would only be a distraction right then. He wanted to argue but grudgingly conceded that her logic was sound. Eventually they compromised with him agreeing to put it off until after the negotiations he was currently in the midst of could be settled but the moment they were done they would delay no longer. Guinevere initially sighed for any reprieve offered. It turned out, however, the postponement was anything but a comfort. The wait instead gave her plenty of time to work herself into a frenzy about the reactions their news would receive from both Uther and the court.

Neither she nor Arthur were naïve enough to believe there would be no resistance yet Arthur seemed more optimistic than she did about the general response to come. While Guinevere was preparing for all out protest at the match and disbelief to boot, he seemed to believe, because of her more recent and prominent role within that very court since he had knighted her brother and became Regent, that the nobles were already in the right frame of mind to accept her as his chosen.

She also believed much of his positivity flowered from how well telling his father had gone. Much to both of their surprise, the frail king had been very supportive of the match. Both knew much of that had to do with his current, and probably permanent according to Gauis, mental state but also Guinevere's constant nursing and companionship had played a role in his easy acceptance. When Arthur presented her as Lady Guinevere his father never batted an eye. Even as he had often hoped to broker an alliance with his son's marriage, the genuineness of his offspring's feelings for this lady of Camelot seemed to do his ailing heart some good. He finally gave his blessing, commenting on what a fine choice Arthur had made.

The instant the pair stepped outside the king's chamber door, Arthur embraced her fiercely and spoke of destiny indeed being on their side. Guinevere returned the embrace if not fully the sentiment. She knew that if Uther were in his right mind he would have been nowhere near as accommodating. Which was why he she was anxious about the next hurdle . . . the court. Not only would they be in their right minds but slow to accept the idea of a former servant as their future sovereign. Arthur tried to assure her things would work out in the end but now as her mind returned to the present her worst fears were being realized.

She stood by his side at the head table taking in the silent shock reverberating through the room. This whole evening had been a "compromise" on how to finally go about announcing their engagement. Arthur had suggested a feast to mark the occasion as opposed to a formal court pronouncement. Merlin, who along with Elyan were the only one's privy to their engagement, for once whole heartedly agreed with his master and friend. He then went on to propose that their news should come after the festivities were well underway. Then with everyone nice and jolly with good food and drink, Arthur would make the announcement with her at his side. Guinevere was initially unconvinced thinking "buttering them up" with alcohol might backfire but both men felt like it wouldn't be any worse than simply announcing it at court.

To be honest, she had expected immediate uproar and upset but as she remained standing at her betrothed's side, his hand resting gently at the small of her back, she decided the quiet disdain was ten times worse than the most hateful onslaught. Though no words were being spoken at the moment, she could sense the disapproval and hostility their declaration had wrought. Guinevere had always been quite sure the "acceptance" she had gained since becoming a lady of the court was mostly due to the fact they were convinced their prince's interest in the former handmaiden was a passing fancy.

They figured once he became more involved in matters of state he would realize he needed someone more appropriate at his side permanently. A part of her could not blame them, as she had made the same argument more than a few times over the course of their relationship but Arthur had rarely wavered in his belief that they would be together. Unfortunately for the court, her prince's stubbornness had shattered their hope and they were now being forced to face and accept a reality few ever thought would come to pass.

As the silence unmercifully persisted in to what could have been mistaken for hours instead of minutes, Guinevere briefly wondered if the reaction would cause Arthur to falter some in his resolve. Despite his numerous declarations of not caring what the nobles thought, she knew it mattered on some level. She stole a quick side glance at him and could instantly feel his own intensity. His gaze was steady and his jaw tensed and relaxed with each moment of quiet that passed. She knew he was hoping for some kind of reaction other than silence. He was a man of action and fared much better when there was something or someone to fight against but the court seemed unwilling to offer him a foe to face.

Guinevere returned her attention to the gathering surrounding them and found herself searching for any supportive faces. There was Merlin, of course, at Arthur's right but of those seated around the hall she was having trouble finding any sympathetic looks. Just as she was about to give up her eyes trailed to the knights of Arthur's inner circle. It was there she found her first inkling of acceptance. Her brother gave her a small smile of comfort before Percival and even Lancelot offered nods of encouragement. It was Sir Gwaine, though, who finally broke through the silent stalemate as only he could. He deliberately rose from his seat with a serious mug at first. Then as he stood to his full height he began to clap very loudly. Soon a devilish grin crept across his face during his one man standing ovation and he proceeded to wolf whistle to the shock of all but those who really knew him. His brazen disregard for propriety usually got Arthur's ire but this day the head knight appeared genuinely grateful for his friend's lack of etiquette.

Many of his fellow knights, one by one, eventually joined him standing and respectfully clapping for their leader and his betrothed. This gestured seemed to embolden the prince as he first pulled Gwen a bit closer to his side before turning his gaze on the nobles who still appeared to at a loss as to how to react. He urged them with his eyes to liven up. Softly at first a few and then more of the nobles began to join the applause around them.

Again, Gwen was not naïve enough to believe this display was anything more than a show to keep their future sovereign pleased but she couldn't deny the jolt of relief. As the polite if less unenthusiastic applause continued Arthur took the moment to run his hand lightly over her back and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I told you it would be fine."

She turned and held his gaze for a moment before giving a strained smile and nodding. Eventually, the den settled and the musician struck up again and the servants began to serve once more. Sitting at Arthur's side again, Guinevere was anything but convinced but she refused to dampen his hope with her negativity so she sipped from her goblet and held her peace. Arthur, for his part, relaxed more after the announcement and was now chatting with some lord sitting nearby on state matters.

She, though, felt as tense as ever especially since she now knew that the topic of conversation, with few exceptions, would be her. Every now and then she would catch the eye of some whispering ladies or a leering lord and cringed at the daggers they threw her way. She briefly recalled her time as Morgana's maiden and how the ward had often been subject to such viciousness. Guinevere knew it came with the package of falling for the Prince of Camelot but were it not for her deep, abiding love for the man himself, she wasn't sure she would be willing to endure it. Yet she did adore him and could not imagine her life without him now. So taking another sip from her cup, she resolved to rise above their pettiness and find comfort in her love for him and his for her.

Just as that notion played across her mind, she was alerted to a presence before her. When she looked up, she found the smiling face of Sir Leon staring back at her.

"My Lady," he respectfully stated. Guinevere couldn't keep the blush off her face as he used her title. She was unsure she would ever get used to such formalities directed at her.

Her smile brightened, "To what do I owe this pleasure."

He, surprisingly to her, held out his hand, "I was hoping to have the honor of a dance with the future Princess of Camelot."

Gwen was momentarily speechless. As one of the noble born knights of Arthur's inner circle, it was significant that he was addressing her properly and formally requesting her company. Leon was, afterall, one of the most respected knights in all of Camelot by nobles and commoners alike. Her eyes fleetingly darted to some of the other nobles who had also taken notice of his actions.

It touched her deeply that Leon was willing to use his own reputation within the court to assist her. Her gaze returned to his and then sought the attention of Arthur. His eyes were already on her when she turned to him and with a soft smile for both her and Leon he gave a small nod of approval to the request. Gently, Guinevere placed her dainty hand in the knight's and allowed him to lead her out into the dance area.

As they deftly joined the other couples on the floor, the pair allowed their concentration to focus on the choreographed moves at first. Once they found their rhythm, their palms rested together and propelling them forward and back, Sir Leon finally broke their quiet interlude.

"So, how are you handling everything?"

Guinevere held his gaze and replied, "Fine."

His smile broadened, "You know, it's very unladylike to lie to a friend."

She smiled at his teasing, "I am sure there is plenty more that makes me less of a lady in many eyes."

Leon's countenance became more solemn at her words. "You mustn't let a small minded few rile you. Many of these so called nobles are anything but."

"Yet they were born to it and I was not. I often feel as though I am playacting at being one of them," she firmly retorted.

He shook his head, "You are what nobility should be, Guinevere. You are the most honest, loyal and compassionate person I know. Don't ever try to live up to their ideals."

Her smile brightened at his encouragement, "You are too kind. Thank you for your words and the dance."

"It is my pleasure and besides I sort of owe you."

Guinevere pulled a bemused grin, "For what?"

His smile returned, "Why for saving me from the dungeons during Morgana's reign of terror for one but more importantly . . ." He paused and conspiratorially leaned into her a little and concluded, "For never mentioning how you managed it."

She could not hold back her first genuine giggle that night at his implication. A vision of him in the purple gown danced between the pair. Leon joined her in the merriment, happy to have taken her mind off the observing court. With a playful lilt to her voice, she finally replied, "Your secret shall remain safe with me."

"And what secret might that be, "came a familiar voice from behind.

Gwen's smile blossomed as she turned to be captured in the steady blue gaze of her beloved. Sir Leon easily stepped back from her and gave a small bow the prince.

"Just that underneath all his knightly ways, he had a heart of gold," Gwen answered with a quick wink towards the knight.

Arthur caught the tone and gesture but was less interested in her response than the woman herself. Her mood had lightened considerably and he was glad for it. He knew she had been stressed about this evening for weeks now and even thought he wasn't taking her concerns very seriously but he was. Having grown up in court he knew how spiteful nobles could be and how tightly they clung to their way of life. The fact that Leon stepped out of his role as one of them to make an effort for his and Guinevere's sake only reaffirmed the faith he had in the knight and that more would follow in his steps.

Arthur briefly turned his focus to his top knight and nodded his thanks, prompting a knowing smile from the other man before he respectfully brought one of Gwen's hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon it.

Gwen smiled at the gesture before Leon bowed deeply to them both, "My Lady and my Lord."

He then promptly retreated to rejoin his fellow knights, leaving the young couple lost in a sea of dancing couples about them.

Arthur easily pulled her into a more intimate embrace than her previous partner and for the first time that night she relaxed into his hold.

Softly, he whispered near her ear, "I am glad to see you finally smiling. I only wish it was I that brought it about."

She pulled back a little so she could look into his eyes. She gave a small but sincere smile, "I apologize for my less than cheerful mood. I was just so anxious about everything."

He cut into her apology, "There is no need. I know this is a daunting moment but now that it has passed . . ."

"Now that it has passed, we can begin to plan in earnest for the future, "she softly finished.

"Indeed, my Lady."

Her smile grew as did his as they moved effortlessly to the music while having their attention squarely on each other. It was clear to any and all looking on that the handsome pair was deeply in love. Even those that only grudgingly acknowledged this fact watched with curiosity of how a former handmaiden had managed to enrapture the crown Prince.

The duo, however, remain oblivious to the growing audience with Arthur gently moving closer to his intended, seeking the warmth of her tantalizing lips. Just before he completed his journey, Gwen seemed to regain some sense of where they were and blushed lightly as she dodged his attempt, much to his chagrin. Though she knew propriety had all but gone out the window with their union, she still felt the need to maintain some decorum. Tenderly, she said, "Not here."

His eyes shun with recognition but also undeniable lust as he shortly nodded, "I suddenly feel the need for some air."

Her lips curved into a playful smile, "I think I too could use a breather."

He joined her in the beam before gently clasping her hand in his and quickly leading her off towards the nearest exit.

The second they were out on one of the many palace balconies alone, Arthur pulled her into his arms and hungrily feasted on her willing mouth. The two lovers remained locked in a passionate embrace until the need for air finally forced them to break contact. Arthur's hands now tenderly caressed the soft skin of her cheeks as he glowed, "I've wanted to do that since this bloody feast began."

She returned his smile, "Worth the wait then?"

"Oh yes."

The duo then remained in a contemplative gaze with her hands perusing his chest and his cradling her face. As much as she enjoyed being lost in his beguiling gaze, Guinevere knew there was much still up in the air with regards to the nobles acceptance of her as Arthur's bride. The last thing she wanted is to be the reason his rule was not all it could and should be. It was with these thoughts in mind, she broke their brief interlude.

"How are you, really, with all of this?" she finally inquired.

His brow instantly furrowed, "Me? I am not the one who was just placed under heavy scrutiny. I should be asking that of you."

"I will survive but my concern is for you, Arthur. This is no small thing you are doing . . . taking a bride beneath your station. I can bear personal ridicule but to think of your rule being belittled for my sake . . . I do not know that I could endure that."

His gaze remained focused on her for a long moment. It was so Gwen to think more of what this meant for him than even herself. Everything about her large compassionate heart made him fall deeper for her. Eventually he allowed a ghost of a smile to play across his lips.

"You need not worry about me, my Love. I have had many years at court and know how to handle them. Besides, I think I have more than enough ego and arrogance to take whatever might be thrown my way."

Gwen gave only a small smile at his self -deprecation which prompted him to continue on, "So what about you? Now that you've had a taste of what it will be like to be center of attention, are you still up for it?"

Her smile brightened, "I don't think I could leave now even if I wanted to. Which I don't."

His smile widened to match hers as he moved closer to her once more. Affectionately, he allowed his lips to barely caress hers before responding, "Good, because I could never let you go."

They then engaged in another slow, sensual dance of lips. Guinevere knew she could easily get lost in his perfect, pouty lips but duty, as usual, called. Slowly, she drew back from him and even as his lips attempted to follow hers, she huskily announced, "We should get back before people start to wonder where we have gone."

Arthur stole another soft peck of her lips before playfully retorting, "Or we could sneak off and spend our time doing something a bit more enjoyable."

Gwen smiled against his lips before cutting off his fanciful notions, "Yet because of the fine Regent and man you are, you would never shirk your duties in such a manner."

She noticed the beginnings of a pout forming on his lips when she quickly added, "Besides, the evening is still young and there will be plenty of time later for more agreeable activities."

His smile blazed at her words, " I suppose you are right. However . . ."

He paused dramatically and allowed his fingers to trail softly from her face down to her neck and collarbone and the simple silver chain that adorned it. "There is one last thing we need to remedy before we return."

Gwen smiled a perceptive smile as he continued to caress the chain. With no other preamble, she turned her back to him and pulled her curls off to the side so that he could easily access the clasp. Once he unfastened it, she gently took hold of it and turned back to him holding the chain and the engagement ring is ones held. They both beamed sweetly at the diminutive token of their love that she had chosen to wear in this way until they made their official announcement. Arthur was not amenable to the idea at first but when she promised that once they did share their news she would never remove it again, he caved to her wishes.

Now that their engagement was official knowledge, Arthur eagerly moved to replace the ring on her finger. Much to her surprise, he lowered himself to his knee before her and held the ring near her finger as he smiled up at her, "Guinevere . . .My Love . . . My Queen, will you do me the extreme honor of wearing my ring once more?"

She joined him in his glow even as her eyes slightly misted over at the gesture, "It would be my pleasure."

He then quickly slipped the ring back on the appropriate finger and placed a soft, lingering kiss on it before promptly rising and engulfing her in another embrace. She knew they were probably being missed but as his lips seduced her once again, she could not find it in her to care as much as before.

Unfortunately her earlier observation held true to form . . . duty refused to be ignored. Gwen started from her current activity by a throat roughly clearing. Immediately she thought one of the nobles had tracked them down and would now have one more reason to believe she was leading their prince astray. Arthur, though, was slower to react, seeming to almost sense who was in fact responsible for the unwelcome interruption.

Without taking his eyes off of her, he tartly asked, "What is it, Merlin?"

Their friend stood in the doorway smirking at the scene as well as his master's ire as he replied, " Some of your guest have been asking after you. I thought you'd prefer me finding you to one of them."

Arthur gave him an unappreciative glare as Guinevere fought back a blush at being caught in such a fashion and cleared her own throat, "Indeed. Thank you, Merlin. We will be right along."

Merlin hesitated, knowing he should just go but unable to resist taunting his master one last time.

"Are you sure because I could wait for you two . . ."

"Merlin!" came Arthur's irritated voice.

His servants grin only grew, "Yes, Sire."

"Get. Out."

With a playful bob of his head he turned and exited the way he came. Once he was out of sight, Arthur returned his attention back to Guinevere. She was attempting to straighten herself when he deftly grabbed her busy hands and gave her another charming smile, "You look amazing."

She finally let some of her embarrassment of being caught seep away as her eyes found his once more. And with a small smile, she timidly replied, "Thank you."

He kissed both of her hands before smoothly inquiring, "Shall we?"

She nodded her approval as he looped her arm through his.

The stately pair reentered the main hall and were immediately accosted by one of the aforementioned nobles.

"There you are. I was hoping to have a word," said the older nobleman.

Arthur smiled at him regally, "Of course, Lord Alton. What is it that I can do for you?"

He glanced over at Gwen with a bit of apprehension that both she and Arthur interpreted as his wish to have this discussion alone. Guinevere was preparing to excuse herself but the prince held fast to her arm not willing to play whatever game the nobles were attempting. At some point they would have to accept that Guinevere would also be their sovereign and therefore would be privy to discussions of state matters. In his mind there was no time like the present.

Yet before she could protest or he could state as much, the couple was stopped short when the Lord made his intentions clearer.

"Actually, my Lord, I was referring to the Lady Guinevere. I was hoping she would honor me with a dance as well."

Both young people were momentarily stunned into silence. Lord Alton was one of the old guard. A man of sixty odd years, he was often the first to call on tradition when change was suggested. He, and those of his elk, were often the first to put up a fight about anything that would appear to be a threat to the nobles and their way of life. Yet here he stood not only addressing the one time handmaiden by her new, proper title but, like Leon earlier, was requesting the pleasure of her company.

The pair stole a silent glance at each other in which she clearly witnessed the beginnings of his trademark, I told you so smirk. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at him, instead shifting her attention back to the older gentleman. With as much grace as she'd ever mustered, she gave him a warm smile and curtsied, "I would be delighted, My Lord."

He bowed to her before holding out a hand for her, "My Lady."

Arthur then watched as the duo strolled out onto the floor, creating a berth by some of the other couples on the floor already. The whole hall seemed to observe the well-respected Lord happily frolicking with the former servant turned lady. Arthur's grin increased in spite of himself. He knew Guinevere often thought him overly optimistic but he knew that once the court really got to know her that they too would fall in love with her.

He knew it would not happen overnight, ingrained ways of thinking were hard to overcome, but eventually he believed all his subjects, common and noble alike, would embrace their future queen. Guinevere caught his eye over the Lord's shoulder and smiled at him sweetly causing his own smile to grow. Oh yes, step by step, they would win over Camelot together.


	4. A New Day

**Sorry it's been so long on this one. At one point I seriously considered discontinuing it but continued interest and renewed excitement thanks to the new series pushed me to continue on. Anyhow, just consider this AU because some characters will probably not be making an appearance or sparingly so. I hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome. Thanks again for all the comments and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A New Day**

Arthur wouldn't say he was excited. More like anxious . . . anxiously excited. This day had been nearly four years in the making and more than once he was afraid it might not come. Yet he knew it was what he wanted from the first moment he realized she was the one for him. She had touched him like no one before and the very thought of her caused a ghost of a smile to spread across his face . . . Guinevere. After everything they had gone through together, the payoff was finally here. They were at last set to become husband and wife. In just a few short hours, she would meet him before God and everyone to pledge their love and fidelity to each other.

If a prince used such words as giddiness (which he never would) that might better describe his emotions. He realized now that he had been anticipating this moment since the first time he really noticed her. He could remember precisely the moment. It began when they joined Merlin to help defend his home village. Not once but twice she challenged him and his attitude and both times he found himself conceding to her with little resistance. It was not just that she had challenged him, as he'd been challenged plenty by Morgana in their younger days. Yet while his sister had often sought to mock or rile him, Guinevere only spoke so forcefully when she believed that something was right. It was the intention behind her tenacity that caught and held his attention. She wanted to bring forth the man he was inside and the truth behind her reprimands often made him stop and think about his actions and beliefs and more importantly made him want to be the man she saw. No other woman, noble or otherwise, had ever made him feel the way she did and he found himself thanking the heavens every day for helping him to recognize the petite powerhouse that was destined to steal his heart.

No, their relationship had been anything but smooth sailing with fear and doubt often slipping in on both their parts but at the very end of the day he was beyond confident that they were finally exactly where they were meant to be.

A telling grin spread across his face at those very thoughts and unbeknownst to him this was the scene his servant and close friend walked in on. Merlin took a moment to silently observe the future king in his quiet reverie. He was almost as happy as his two friends were about this day, having watched their relationship blossom over the years. He knew just how good they were for each other. Arthur tended to even Gwen out. More often than not she would take the world on her shoulders and tried to be all things to everyone rarely taking herself and her needs in to consideration. Arthur, though, managed to get her to take time to let someone care for her as deeply as she did others. And for her part, Gwen had the capacity to cut through Arthur's prattish exterior and bring forth the man both he and Gwen knew would be the greatest king Camelot and all of Albion had ever seen. Just her presence served to make him more thoughtful of his actions and helped him consider things in a way he may not have before.

Merlin's smile now matched his friend's as he once again found himself witness to prophecy unfolding.

"Merlin, why are you just standing there grinning like an idiot?" Arthur's gruff voice broke through his own contemplations.

The young warlock smirked at the tone as he easily retorted, "I could ask you the same thing but I already know the answer."

Arthur feigned incredulity, "Please enlighten me with what you know."

"You were thinking about Gwen," he simply stated.

The prince failed to fight off a slight blush at being caught out but Merlin easily cut through the awkwardness, "It's your wedding day after all. I think it's alright to focus on her today of all days."

Arthur quietly studied the lanky young man before him. His first instinct was to reprimand him for being so familiar but it was a brief inclination, knowing that after all they had gone through he was only being as perceptive as he always was when it came to himself. Besides he could not and would not deny the joy that came from the fact that she was what was on his mind. So instead he cleared his throat and evaded the knowing smirk he knew he would garner if he responded.

"Quite. Now about my cape."

Merlin's smile never wavered. He knew how skittish Arthur got when talking about his feelings and for once he decided to give him a break. He raised his arm to display the freshly pressed, brilliant red cloak.

"I wanted to make sure it was perfectly pressed. Don't want Guinevere to think you're already taking for granted that she'll have you."

Arthur smirked this time before firmly responding, "That will never happen."

"You've really got it bad, don't you?" Merlin bantered back.

He received a curt glare in response, "Merlin."

Merlin maintained his grin, "Come on, Arthur. It's not like it's a bad thing. I'm sure there are worse things than being madly in love with your betrothed."

Arthur finally gave a whisper of the earlier smile his friend had walked in on. It was true that he deeply adored Guinevere. Just thinking of her made his heart speed up and being in her presence always felt like home. Yet he was still uncomfortable displaying or sharing his feelings with anyone, even her at times. So in order to forgo the current conversation, he abruptly changed subjects.

"So is everything ready? None of the nobles have decided to boycott have they?"

Merlin smirked, knowing what the change in topic was about.

He gave in and replied, "Nope. There are still some grumbles but you and Gwen will have a full house. I doubt many want to make enemies of their future sovereigns by not attending their nuptials."

Arthur joined him in his grin this time, "Excellent. I don't want anything to ruin this day for Guinevere."

There was a then a lingering silence between the pair as Merlin helped him clasp and straighten his cape and gave him a once over.

"There. Perfectly presentable for your future wife, "Merlin quipped while breaking the quiet stalemate. Arthur just smiled and shook his head before his attention turned from his companion to a point further in his chambers. He abruptly made for his nightstand and opened the top drawer. Merlin eyed him as he pulled a brightly wrapped flat squared package from within it. He watched as Arthur thoughtfully stared at the gift before his gaze returned to his friend. With as much gravity as he'd ever seen from the young royal, Arthur said, "Merlin, I need you to see to something very important."

Sensing this was a very serious moment, Merlin nodded solemnly, "Of course, Sire. What do you need?"

The prince moved back to where the other man stood and held out the package to him, "Please present this to Guinevere for me along with a message."

Once the brief but poignant message had been relayed, Merlin was ushered to the door. As he was set to cross the threshold, Arthur called to him once more and half kidding and half seriously he added, "And Merlin . . ." His friend paused his retreat and glanced over his shoulder as the anxious prince concluded, "Please don't muck this up."

Merlin only grinned at his words before giving a slight bow of his head and heading off towards the opposite wing of the castle.

* * *

><p>Guinevere, too, was lost in her thoughts as her young handmaiden and a few of the ladies of the court who supported, or feigned support of, the upcoming nuptials buzzed around helping her prepare for the ceremony. For so long she would not allow herself to really believe this day would come but now that it had she found she could not keep from thinking back over the entirety of her relationship with Arthur and marveling at how she had managed to gain and keep his attention for so long. Numerous moments of change came to mind for her but the moment she knew, with everything inside her, that no one would ever matter as much to her as Arthur was the night he and Merlin returned after facing the dragon.<p>

The waiting and wondering had driven her half mad but after her chat with Gaius some truths she had been denying refused to be further ignored. The first was that if others had begun to notice what they felt for each other how could she go on feigning indifference. The second was that Arthur was out there somewhere battling for Camelot, possibly never to return, and he had no real idea of just how strongly she felt for him. Time and again, he tried to demonstrate and even verbalize, in his own way, how much she mattered to him yet she had constantly rebuffed him in either actions or words all because of her own, it turned out, unwarranted fears. Fear that this was just some passing fancy for him and that one day someone more suitable would come along and she would have to watch as he found happiness elsewhere. With the exception of the whole Vivian fiasco, not once had his attentions been swayed by visiting nobles or princesses. Even when he nearly married, she knew it was not about his desire but his duty. The dragon attacks, however, and his subsequent absence finally forced her to admit that he was all she truly desired. It was as she waited and prayed for his return that she vowed to herself that if he did comeback that she would not waste another moment pretending he wasn't everything to her.

A knowing smile now graced her face as she remembered sprinting out ahead of Gaius when they received word that both Arthur and Merlin had been spotted near the main gates. She hadn't felt so light in days and when the prince came into sight she could have fainted from the relief. Yet her legs continued to carry her forward and before he ever even noticed her approach, she launched herself into his arms. By his initial stiff response, she knew he was surprised at the openness of her greeting. In her head, she knew this was beyond improper but her heart was guiding her that night and it begged her to just feel for once. And so she did as she tightened her grip on him and finally felt him respond in kind. It was then she whispered just a small fraction of what was on her mind and in her heart.

_I thought I lost you. _

The thought that she might not have ever felt his embrace again had been too much then and having it back made her feel whole again. For that brief but powerful interlude she just allowed herself to feel and it was that moment that told her, no matter what the future held, he was what she would always want, need and desire.

Her smile blossomed as she came back to the present. Maybe she didn't deserve his love and loyalty but she was truly overjoyed to have both.

Her handmaiden, who was putting the finishing touches on her hair, softly stated, "You're glowing, my Lady."

Gwen's beam never wavered, "Am I?"

The young girl nodded, "I only mentioned it because in other noble unions that I have assisted, I have never seen a bride so radiant."

Those words caused Gwen to blush which then prompted the youngster to begin to backtrack.

"If I have made you uncomfortable I apologize, my Lady."

Gwen shook her head, "Not at all, Lizzie. I just feel . . . so expectant. I hope everything will be perfect."

The girl nodded, "I am certain it will be."

A knock at the door brought the activity within her chambers to a halt. Since the ceremony was still a bit off, there was a curious buzz about who the visitor might be. Eventually one of the ladies took it upon themselves to open the door and find out. Gwen smiled, rose from her perch, and began to make her way towards the door and her dear friend who stood before it.

"Merlin, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

He gave a slight bow that caused Gwen's smile to falter before he pressed forward, "I come bearing gifts and a message from Arthur, my Lady."

"Merlin," she sternly reprimanded, disliking his use of such formalities.

He responded to her tone with a cheeky grin before presenting her with the ornately wrapped package. As she held it carefully in her hands, Merlin cleared his throat as the attention of the whole room was on him and began to recite Arthur's words.

"The prince asks if you would do him the honor of wearing a piece of jewelry his mother once wore on her wedding day. So that she will be a presence on your special day."

Guinevere was stunned into silence as her gaze left the luminous grin of her friend and fell to the box in her hand. That he would want her to wear something of his mother's on their wedding day was overwhelming. She knew just how much the ghost of the former queen haunted her prince, especially because his father refused to discuss his wife. For him to want to have some part of her be there for their ceremony was of little surprise but that he was presenting something so precious to her was mind-blowing. Merlin snapped her from her stupor with his familiar teasing tone, "So are you planning to look inside or just gaze at the box?"

She blushed for the second time that day at her obliviousness. The whole room was watching and waiting to see what Arthur had sent. So finally she began to undo the ribbon and then the paper before reaching into the intricately carved box that held the treasure. She glanced up one last time at all the other excited faces before returning her gaze to the box and flipping it open to reveal the most stunning piece of jewelry Gwen had ever laid her eyes on. Draped inside the box was a majestic ruby and diamond necklace set within a white gold drop setting. The entire necklace was encircled with rubies which were themselves surrounded by numerous round-cut diamonds. She, along with every other lady in the room, gaped at the extraordinary piece of jewelry before them. Guinevere never in her wildest imagination believed she would ever touch something of this caliber let alone have it presented to her.

She finally brought her now wide-eyed gaze back to Merlin's. His grin widen at her obvious surprise. He knew how humble his friend often was and that being given something so ornate was probably a shock but knowing the symbolism behind it, he had little doubt she would honor Arthur's request. The shock slowly began to fade away to be replaced with the awe all in the future monarch's presence read on her face. Gently, she traced a finger over the finery before she snapped herself from her momentary reflection and found Merlin's eyes once more. The two friends shared a meaningful smile before she trailed her attention to her young handmaiden.

"Lizzie, would you mind helping me?"

The young girl seemed surprised and delighted to be given such an honor as she dutifully nodded and accepted the box from her mistress. Gwen led her back over to the mirror before pulling her locks to the side, allowing the youngster to maneuver the jewelry around her neck. Once it was placed and fastened before her, Gwen's breath caught a new. This was truly the most exquisite piece of adornment she'd ever worn and to know that it once graced her beloved's own mother nearly overwhelmed her. She took in two long deep breaths before turning back to the room.

All of the ladies immediately began to gush about how lovely it looked on her but she could see and sense their jealousy at such an heirloom adorning someone many of them felt was their lesser. Yet when she found Lizzie and Merlin's gaze she could not find it in herself to care what the phony nobles thought. This was her day, hers and Arthur's, and she refused to allow their pettiness to lessen it. She knew that her fellow commoners, Merlin and Lizzie shared her appreciation, not so much for the jewelry, but what it symbolized. A new day was about to dawn in Camelot. A day were being common was no longer a barrier to so many of the good things in this life.

She finally broke through the chatter and her own reverie as she held Merlin's eye and smiled beatifically, "Please tell the prince that the honor would be all mine."

Merlin's smile grew before nodding to his oldest friend in Camelot before turning to leave and relay the message. Once he was gone, the room again began to bustle with last minute preparations but Guinevere could not seem to take her eyes off the gift from Arthur. The fact that it was a gift from him and such a dazzling one was significant but more so was that it had once belonged to his mother and he wanted her to wear it. Gwen caught herself briefly wondering about what kind of person the former queen was. She felt like she could see some of her in the gentler side of Arthur. His compassion and tenderness were definitely not traits inherited from his father. Guinevere liked to believe, that like her son, Ygraine would have been a benevolent sovereign and maybe even would have supported her and Arthur's union had she lived. In the end, she knew there was no way to tell for sure but if her son was any indication, Gwen believed she would have adored her future mother-in-law as well.

Her contemplations on the matter were ended when the ladies announced it was time for her to don her bridal gown. Guinevere inhaled a deep breath before rising and allowing the women who surrounded her to help her dress for the last time as a single woman . . .

* * *

><p>Arthur now stood staring out the window of the chambers adjacent to where he and Guinevere were set to be wed. The moment was nearly at hand and his anticipation was beginning to get the best of him. When Merlin had returned from delivering Gwen's gift, the dark-haired young man was all too happy to relay her reaction and words. As always his love was humble and demure. He could not wait to see her in all her splendor so after a bit of banter with his friend he sent him off to find out how much longer until the ceremony was to begin.<p>

Alone with his thoughts, Arthur imagined the vision his future wife would make as she made her way towards him. He honestly now could not recall a time when he did not think her beautiful yet he knew no adornments could enhance the love he felt in his heart for her. The necklace was both a symbol of the mother he never knew but also of the progress he and his father had made since Camelot's near fall. It was the incapacitated king that had come to him a few days prior and offered the jewelry to his son. As the older man handed it off to him, Arthur noticed the glistening in his eyes as he explained that it was once his mother's and that he thought his future bride might look as lovely in it as her.

In his right mind, his father had flat out refused to discuss his mother but in his current state he seemed a bit more open about her. It was clear he cared a great deal for his queen which heartened Arthur because it gave him hope that his and Guinevere's love might also endure. After his departure Arthur sat gazing at the jewelry, trying to imagine what his mother might have looked like wearing it. The image he conjured, though, was not of his mother but of Guinevere beautifully adorned in both her wedding gown and the finery in his hand. With a brilliant smile on his face, that was the moment he decided to make that picture an actuality.

He was so happy she had agreed to wear it and was excited to see if his idea matched the reality. The door opened behind him and Merlin stood in the doorway with his trademark grin and announced, "They are ready for you, Sire."

Arthur's smile matched his friends, "Thank you, Merlin."

* * *

><p>Gwen had just finished being dressed when another knock came upon her door. This one all inside anticipated and when the door was again opened Guinevere's brother and knight of Camelot, Elyan, stood on the other side. The two siblings shared a genuine smile before Gwen excused the other ladies and her handmaiden so that they could find their places for the ceremony and give her a moment alone with her brother. Once the pair was alone, Elyan's grin widened.<p>

"Gwen, you look stunning," he finally voiced.

Her own smile brightened at his compliment.

"Thank you. You also look quite polished in your chainmail and cape."

There was brief silence between them as the duo contemplated each other. They had not always agreed about the important things in life but when all was said and done, they shared a love and bond that spoke to the way that their father raised them. Both were happy to be sharing this day and Elyan chose the moment to speak once again with a more serious demeanor.

"I truly wish you happiness, sis. It's obvious how much you and Arthur care for each other and I believe that care will see you through whatever obstacles you might face."

Gwen smile sweetly at his words as she softly replied, "It means so much to hear you say that. I know you had concerns."

It was true, initially, Elyan was concerned about Arthur's intentions towards his sister but after seeing them with each other over time, he realized that the crown prince was as enthralled, if not more so, with her as she was with him. He knew all he could ever ask was for the prince to love and respect his sister, which he obviously did. It was that realization that made it that much easier for him to say something else on his mind and he was sure Gwen's as well. He leaned into his sister and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before quietly adding, "And for the record, I believe dad would also be very happy for and proud of you and what you have become."

Guinevere's eyes instantly stung with tears at the mention of their absent father. He would have been the one to give her away had he not so cruelly be taken from her. She, too, believed in her heart of hearts that her father would have been supportive and decided to hold onto the thought of his warm smile and approval and push aside the circumstances that prevented him from seeing this day. He would want her to move forward and live and she would honor him by doing just that with the man she loved more than any other.

So with glassy eyes and another humble smile she gently replied, "I hope so."

There was another momentary silence before Elyan brightened his smile and moved to vanquish the solemnity of the prior moment.

"Let's say we go get you married."

Her smile now matched his as she nodded her approval before allowing him to loop her arm through his and prepare to lead her to her future.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood before a packed throne room, anticipating Guinevere's arrival. The moment where all the promises made would finally be realized was finally upon them and he was finding it more and more difficult to disguise his impatience. His hands were continually clenching and unclenching at his sides and his eyes kept drifting to the still closed doors at the back of the room. He knew he needed to calm himself. It was unseemly for the future king of Camelot to appear so eager yet he could not help but be just that. The last time he was nearly wed it was dread and uncertainty that ruled the day but now he was overcome with a sense of certainty and joy he never knew was possible. He could not wait to make his love a permanent part of his life.<p>

Merlin stood to Arthur's side observing as well as sensing his friend's excitement. The young warlock could barely keep a grin off his own face as he awaited his other friend's imminent entrance. He believed with everything in him that the three of them together would do great things. Camelot was truly about to enter a golden age.

Both his ruminations and Arthur's fidgeting were cut short by the sound of the heavy wooden door finally being opened. All eyes immediately turned to the entryway and there appeared to be a collective gasp as Guinevere, escorted by Sir Elyan, finally made her appearance.

Arthur inhaled sharply at the vision before him. With the added adornments including his mother's necklace, Guinevere was simply breathtaking. For a long moment, he just stood mesmerized by the woman slowly making her way towards him as she once did his heart. Suddenly, there was nothing and no one but her.

"Breathe," came the whispered command from the dark-haired young man next to him. In fact, as he had focused on his beloved's progress towards him he had not released the breath he had taken upon seeing her initially. He finally did as Merlin suggested, taking in a few discreet breaths before a smile began to creep across his face once more. After all they had gone through to get here, she was steps from being at his side.

* * *

><p>Guinevere was also feeling the moment. Her grip tightened slightly on her brother's arm, fearing if not for his steadying her legs just might give out before she made it to her prince. This was her wedding day and so much more than she ever dared to envision as a young woman. She was about to marry a man she loved with all of her heart and soul. Yes his title was that of prince of Camelot and one day soon king but she knew it wasn't his title that awed her but the man behind it. He was courageous and strong but also sensitive and loving. He made her believe in the impossible and ultimately made it a reality.<p>

She took a moment to glance around at that reality and mused. She knew there were many within the throng that now surrounded them who had hoped this day would not come. Not even the apparent joy of their future king was enough to ease their ill will towards his intended but as she gradually brought her sights back to the brilliant blue gaze of her love, Guinevere found that in this moment that was years in the making, she didn't care nearly as much as in the past. In her heart she just knew this love they shared could never be wrong.

A soft smile played on her lips as Arthur's full form came into better view. His sexy beam and steady gaze seemed to draw her to him and she was suddenly anxious to be at his side. She did not believe anyone would stand in outright opposition at this late stage but it was a desire to make their union official that was now driving her to get to him sooner.

Her brother appeared to sense her sudden unrest and gently squeezed the hand resting on his forearm and softly whispered, "Relax. We're almost there."

She glanced over at him with a small, guilty, smile and blush before ducking her head briefly. When her eyes rose she again scanned the crowd finding closer to the front the people she knew sincerely wished her and Arthur well. Gwaine gave her a wink and suggestive eyebrow raise, while Percival and Leon both gave her gentle smiles and respectful bows of their heads. Then there was Lancelot, who also carried a smile upon his face, although it did not quite reach his eyes. Gwen knew the dashing knight would always hold a special place in her heart, yet she also knew her love for Arthur trumped any romantic feelings she ever had for him. One day she hoped he would find someone who made him feel the way Arthur did her.

Her eyes then found their way to the once major obstacle to her and Arthur's love. Even though she had spent the better part of a year caring for him, Guinevere found she still had very mixed feelings about the current king of Camelot. As he sat just to the side of the ceremonial stage with a surprisingly bright smile on his face, Gwen could not help but be a bit unnerved. Though a shell of his former self, it was hard for her to separate the tyrant from his present incarnation. The Uther before Morgana's attack had never been welcoming as he now appeared towards her, having accused her of witchcraft twice, murdering her father, and even striking her once. That this was the same man now grinning at her as if she were his top choice for his son was a bit much. She could not forget each slight he had thrown her way yet her love for his son was so great that she could not fully hate him, as he was part of the reason Arthur was here now. She would have to deal with him much as she would other nobles who were sure to make their displeasure known when possible . . . by revealing in the love she knew Arthur had for her. As long as she had that she truly believed she could endure most anything.

Her resolve set, she finally turned her attention back to the man of the moment as she and Elyan reached the stairs that lead to the platform. Arthur smiled brightly at her as he stepped down to meet her as she and her escort, in turn, stepped up. He and Elyan shared a brief respectful look before her brother brought her hand to his lips and placed a light kiss upon it and softly concluded, "Be happy."

She smiled at him and nodded, "We will."

The young man then turned towards the prince and placed his sister's hand in his before stepping back down and joining his fellow knights. Finally all eyes were on the young couple while their gazes remained firmly planted on each other once they took their places before Geoffrey. Arthur held both her hands in his and was gently stroking his thumbs lightly across the backs of them as they smiled happily into each other's eyes. As the historian began to ramble on with protocols and such, the prince and his future princess stood lost in their joy. Their time had finally come and both could do nothing but revel in the new life they were embarking on together.


	5. At Last

**A/N: Alright fellow Arwenites, I know I have been a stranger of late but having finally finished my thesis and the lovely conclusion to season four of Merlin, I am back in the saddle. While my tale is completely AU from what happened on screen, I hope you continue to enjoy. This one is all Arthur's POV just because he tries so hard to hide his true emotions usually so I thought we might delve into his mind where he might more freely express himself. Thanks for the continued interest, alerts and reviews. You are all very much appreciated.**

**Forgot the disclaimer: I own nothing.**

At last

They say the thrill is in the chase. Arthur would have to agree with that . . . to a point. But there was also something to be said for the joy of getting what was longed for. This was that moment for him and he had every intention of enjoying it, more so, than the journey that brought him there. As Guinevere's warm, perfect form rested soundly across his, Arthur refused to suppress the smile that had been etched on his face for the entire day. Their wedding day . . . finally. Most of it was a blur but seeing her look so radiant as she made her way towards him would remain a powerful memory. He could sense her anxiousness but also her joy. It was the same joy he held and as the ceremony proceeded and ended, all he could think was that he was the luckiest man in the world.

Placing a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, Arthur allowed his mind to drift back to the ensuing celebrations.

* * *

><p><em>The wedding ceremony behind them, the pair joyfully walked down the aisle way arm and arm to the bows of all members of the court. Once outside the main door, it was closed giving them a moment alone finally. Arthur turned to face her and was immediately struck by the need to hold her near. Tenderly, he drew her into his warm embrace before smiling earnestly and placing a soft kiss upon her lips. When he slowly drew back, he found her gazing up at him and offering him a glow that melted his heart further. Of the many things that drew him to her and kept him captivated was that breathtakingly humble beam and now and for the rest of their lives he would be honored with that smile and that thought brought a smile to his own lips as he happily declared, "Finally." <em>

_Her smile brightened as she simply replied, "Indeed."_

_The couple indulged in another quick kiss before their private interlude was interrupted by a side door opening. Both glanced to the side to acknowledge a servant who now stood before them, bowing. Breaking her curtsey, the young woman softly stated to the newlywed royals, "They are ready for you, majesties."_

_Guinevere nervously glanced at Arthur and then back at the doors that would soon open onto the castle balcony. He knew she had been anxious about this part of the ceremony since he'd mentioned it to her. They were preparing to be presented to their future kingdom for the first time as husband and wife. She had confided in him that she was concerned about how the people would receive her and he attempted to assure her that they would embrace her and the new era they were ushering in. Now the moment was upon them and though Arthur had little doubt about what would happen he knew she needed a bit more assurance and so after placing his new bride's arm around his and covering her hand with his, he gave it a gentle squeeze. _

_He knew this was a lot for her. Of course he knew. To go from a simple serving girl to a princess and future queen was no small leap. And that she would obviously have nerves about what was to come was no surprise. She brought her apprehensive gaze to his and with all the confidence that came with living this life since birth, he softly soothed, "It'll be fine. I promise."_

_Gwen gave him a tentative smile and nod before taking in a deep breath and slowly beginning forward, signaling her trust in his words. Together, the young couple stepped up and then out onto the stone balcony only to be greeted by an overwhelming sight. It appeared the whole kingdom had turned out. The square was packed and it was clear more would have squeezed in if they could have. The second they stepped into full view there was a thunderous cheer. Even Arthur was a bit taken back by the response but when he glanced at Guinevere again, he could see she was flabbergasted. She caught his eye and he could only smile. _

_He knew that his people . . . their people would welcome their new sovereign. Gwen was a symbol to them of what the future could bring. It was a future where status would no longer be the determining factor in who was and wasn't proven worthy. He stood absorbing the moment before he eventually caught his bride's eye once more and noticed that she seemed more relaxed because of the reception. They both returned their attention to the people and easily waved and smiled at the admiration and joy of the kingdom at their union. It was in the midst of the festivity that Arthur took a moment to garner his wife's focus again before leaning in towards her and tenderly placing another, lingering kiss upon her lips. The volume of approval from below grew, if that was possible, at the gesture. When the exchange ended, he read the look of surprise on her face and only smiled in response. Holding each other's gaze for a long moment, the couple allowed themselves to revel in the love and acceptance of the people of Camelot a while longer before finally retiring to the banquet hall for their wedding banquet . . ._

* * *

><p>A slight shift from his resting mate momentarily brought him from his thoughts. He inhaled lightly as her hand trailed from his chest up to rest on one side of his neck while her warm breath gently tickled the skin on the other as she cuddle deeper into his embrace. He smiled again. Though he doubted he would ever say this out loud, it just not being in his personality, she meant absolutely everything to him. She was his heart and the thought of losing her, ever, was a frightening one. His duty to Camelot mattered immensely but if she asked him to give it up he would for her. Yet because of who she was he knew that moment would never come. Her sense of duty was just as strong as his and he knew she would never attempt to take him away from it. This knowledge reinforced his belief that she would one day make a perfect queen. Her ability to read him and know what he needed was something else that he adored about her and something she demonstrated again that very night at their wedding banquet.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The banquet had been progressing quite nicely. After he and Guinevere had been announced and seated the festivities began in earnest. The hall was filled with laughter and goodwill and finally Arthur felt like he could relax and truly enjoy the evening and his new bride. It was just as those thoughts danced across his mind that his eyes sought out his wife. A small smile graced his face as those words crossed his consciousness. His wife. Guinevere was finally his and it brought much joy to his heart at the mere thought. With the idea of them as husband and wife from now on playing through his mind, his deep blue gaze finally caught sight of her out on the dance floor.<em>

_As was customary, the new royal was expected to be sociable with all the nobility and he was impressed with how easily Guinevere managed to navigate her task. Arthur knew it was due to her personality. She was always so warm and welcoming that people could do nothing but be drawn to her. Arthur was prepared to be content watching her dance about the floor for a bit with yet another anonymous noble, no doubt trying to curry favor with him through her. Yet when her dance partner was revealed to him, Arthur's smile froze in place and his happiness arrested. For his new bride, the love his life, was wrapped, not in the arms of some random noble, but in that of her one time love and one of his newest knights, Lancelot._

_Now rationally, he knew he had no cause for worry, especially now, but something about seeing them together always brought one of his deepest fears to the surface. While he had honestly never loved anyone other than her, she at one time had very much cared for Lancelot. It troubled him that someone else had garnered such strong emotions from her, even though he knew it should not. Both Guinevere and Lancelot were above reproach in his mind. Each carried inner nobility that would put many who were noble born to shame yet his gaze remained firmly planted on the duo. Everything in him was saying to go over and interrupt their interlude but a small voice niggled in the back of his mind keeping him planted in his seat. He knew his new bride would be unhappy if he appeared to be jealous of the time she was spending with Lancelot. After their talk about the knight and their past, they had promised each other they would leave the past exactly where it was. He didn't want her to think he did not trust her but he could not stop the tightening in his gut at the vision of her so easily gliding within the other man's hold._

_Surely no one, not even she, would begrudge him wanting to be the one in her arms, especially this night. They were after all newlyweds and they had hardly any time to enjoy the festivities together. Just as he had convinced himself he could go cut in on the pair without causing suspicion of his deeper motives, Guinevere caught his eye. She wore a radiant smile on her face that never failed to steal his breath away. It was both warm and sincere and enveloped in her deep love for him. Instantly, he felt irritated with himself for his earlier thoughts. He had the rest of their lives to hold her while Lancelot had only this fleeting moment. She had chosen him and he was so happy she had._

_As he returned the beam, Guinevere gave him a sexy wink before, briefly returning her attention to her dance partner. Arthur was slightly disappointed at first but as if reading his thoughts, he watched as she briefly spoke to Lancelot and then separated from him offering a curtsey to his gracious bow before she stepped around the knight and headed back towards the head table and him. Her gaze never left his as she easily sidestepped the crowds and made her way determinedly towards him. When she finally stood before the main table, neither she nor he initially made a move. Though the hall remained boisterous and energetic, for that lingering moment neither paid much attention to the hustle about them. It was eventually Guinevere who broke the moment with a simple gesture. She held out a hand to him and softly inquired, "Would you do me the honor of a dance, Sire?" _

_His smile bloomed as he instantly rose from his seat and gently took the proffered hand into his own. Tenderly, he brought the soft appendage to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there before softly replying, "Of course, My Lady."_

_The noise and banter of the hall melted away as the couple ambled out onto the dance floor. What neither recognized was the moment they step onto the floor together the gathering did quiet in reverence to the newly married royals. As Arthur tenderly pulled her into his arms, the whole room seemed as entranced by the pair as they were with each other. The sense of contentment he felt at having her in his embrace was tempered only by the niggling feelings of unworthiness at having something so precious as her love and loyalty. Until she had come into his life he was so self-involved. Now he knew there were things of more importance than his own desires. Guinevere's happiness and the well-being of Camelot were what was most important. If he could be successful on both those fronts he would feel content that he had done his best. _

_His attention was brought back to his bride when her fingers moved from his shoulder to the hair at the nape of his neck. He smiled at the action and responded by gently caressing the knuckles of the hand he was holding with his thumb. He knew he could be here with her forever and never tire of it. Having her in his arms and all to himself for eternity felt absolutely right. Nothing and no one, he decided, would ever be allowed to take this feeling from him. He quietly inhaled her flowery scent as she rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into the crock of his neck. _

_Nope. He'd be damned if he ever let anything interfere with this._

"_You know you never have to worry about where my love and loyalties lie," Guinevere softly spoke, breaking into his reverie. _

_Arthur froze for a moment. She always had an uncanny knack for reading him and it appeared that ability had not diminished in the least. It was clear she had picked up on his apprehension earlier as she danced with Lancelot. He was now left unsure of how to respond to her words. Should he apologize for his seeming inability to truly let go of the past the trio shared or should he feign ignorance at her meaning? Yet as he quietly pondered his options a beat too long, Guinevere took it upon herself to remove her head from his shoulder and find his bright gaze once more._

"_I'm serious, Arthur. There is only man in my heart. Always," she stated firmly._

_That declaration instantly washed over him like a soothing balm. Not that he didn't know it already but hearing the words from her lips was like nothing else. A beatific smile gradually crept across his face before he leaned into her and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead._

"_Thank you," he quietly whispered against her soft skin. _

_He heard a slight smile in her voice as she replied, "What for? Telling you the truth?"_

_It was his turn to pull back a bit and look into her warm brown orbs as he spoke._

"_For agreeing to have me as your husband and loving me in spite of me, at times."_

_She smiled sweetly as she held his gaze and playfully retorted, "It's tough work alright but I guess someone has to do it."_

_He responded in mock offense, "Guinevere!"_

_With a wide doe eyed expression, she quietly laughed in reply, "What? I was only agreeing with you, My Lord."_

"_You'll pay for that later," he returned suggestively._

_Without hesitation, she replied, "I look forward to it." _

_He raised a brow at her unabashed response which ultimately garnered a carefree laugh from his beloved that he was powerless to do anything but join her in . . ._

* * *

><p>Again his thoughts returned to the present and the petite woman lying beside him. Arthur remained in awe of the sleeping beauty. She was being thrust into his hectic world yet continued to handle it with the grace and dignity of someone born to it. He gently took the fingers that had been absently stroking his neck and chest brought them to his lips, feathering soft kisses over each digit. He glanced over at her to see if his gesture had caused her to stir from her slumber but found only a small contented smile playing across her lips as evidence that she was aware of his ministrations. Her eyes, though, remained closed and her breathing even. He loved the thought of seeing her beautiful, peaceful face every morning when he awoke and every night before he closed his eyes.<p>

He also relished in knowing she will always be his and only his. They had branded each other this night. As he cuddled closer to her Arthur could not help but to relive the true beginnings of their wedding night . . .

* * *

><p><em>It took some doing but eventually the young prince and new princess were able to break away from the still bustling banquet. As was tradition, the duo was separated by their respective servants in order to properly prepare for their wedding night. Arthur obligingly went along with the pomp and circumstance, though not truly registering it. The traditional aspects were done to appease the nobility but his focus was entirely on Guinevere and the reality that she was finally his wife. He would never have to go to bed or awaken alone again. <em>

_Arthur was eventually left alone, freshly bathed, robed and anticipating his new bride's arrival. After what seemed like an eternity passed, when in reality had only been minutes, a gentle knock brought his attention to the door. This was it. The moment they had both been waiting for. The moment when they would become husband and wife in every way. The excitement and anxiety of the longed for moment lead to a slight squeak in his voice as he uttered the simple command "Come."_

_Slowly the door opened to introduce Gwen's young handmaiden with her mistress trailing right after her. The youngster curtseyed to the prince before then turning to her lady and doing likewise. Both acknowledged her with a silent nod before she proceeded to leave, closing the door behind her. _

_Once they were alone, the couple took a few minutes to take in each other and the moment. Nearly five years in the making, they had finally arrived at the place both had longed for. Arthur slowly allowed himself to thoroughly appraise her. He was struck anew at her ability to be both humble and breathtaking at the same time. He had believed no vision could top her in her wedding wears yet as he looked upon her in a simple red silk robe lined with gold trim encasing a brilliant white ankle length slip gown and her riotous curls hanging free and framing her face, he thought her even more stunning. When he noticed her beginning to bite her lip lightly, a tell that she was nervous, he gave her a reassuring smile before moving to end their stalemate. Purposefully, he moved from his perch in the center of the room across to her. He tenderly reached out for both of her hands. Guinevere allowed him to guide her further into his chambers stopping them near the roaring fireplace. He then stepped back from her a bit, still holding her hands, and stared deep into her eyes as he proudly stated, "I could spend all night just gazing upon you."_

_He watched as Guinevere blushed at both his words and attention. He gave a small smile as he thought, still the humble handmaiden in so many ways. She soon gave a mischievous smile of her own as she replied, "Are you sure that is all you wish to do this night?"_

_He raised a brow and smiled at her seeming ease in this situation. Maybe not so modest then._

"_I said could, not would."_

_The two shared a deep laugh to that sentiment, alleviating even more of the tension that came with what lay before them. But soon a more sober expression crossed the prince's face and Guinevere could not help but inquire as to the turn._

"_What is it, Arthur?"_

_He sighed quietly as he studied her features for a long moment, trying to put into words what he was feeling in this moment. He'd always been rubbish at expressing his feelings especially to Guinevere. Fortunately, she loved him despite that character flaw. Yet in this instant, he just felt like he needed to do this first moment of the rest of their lives together justice. How could he tell her how much he adored her? How she ruled his heart? How he had no idea what he would do if he ever lost her. His biggest worry, however, in this moment was if he could be everything she needed and deserved. Her searching brown eyes finally forced him to respond to her concern._

"_I just don't want to disappoint you . . . in anyway," he tenderly stated._

_Her look of concern quickly shifted to one of confusion, "Disappoint me?"_

_He finally stole his gaze away from hers as he nervously replied, "You are taking on so much becoming not only my wife but a future queen. You're gaining a husband and a kingdom and I just hope you don't regret that and all that it entails."_

"_Regrets? Never. All I have ever wanted, to be your wife and queen, has just become a reality. I know it will not always be easy but nothing worth having ever is. And as for disappointing me, you could never. . . " She paused her words as she moved closer to him, bringing one of her hand up to rest upon the left side of his chest, just over his heart before quietly concluding, "Not as long as you follow this."_

_She then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his chin first and then his jaw before whispering near his ear, "Just listen to your heart and you will never go wrong." _

_Arthur again pulled back slightly from her so he could look into her eyes. What she didn't realize, he knew, was that she had given double meaning to that statement. Yes he knew she was referring to his instincts about situations but even if she didn't know it, her words also pointed to her, as she was his heart in so many ways. She had always given him sound counsel and held unwavering faith in him and he believed that would remain unchanged. As he warm brown eyes held his steady blue gaze, he saw reflected there not just the love and respect that always resided there but another expression, not unknown to him, but one that held more promise than it ever had before. Taking in the seductive smile and the lidded look of her eyes, he chose to respond not with words but with is actions, dipping his head down and capturing her soft inviting lips with his own. _

_He endeavored to place every bit of love he felt for her into that exchange. For years they had to hide and deny their love but as they eventually separated for a breathless moment and silently regarded each other, he knew their time had finally come. Arthur abruptly swept his new bride up and into his arms and with no fanfare, just a man alone with the woman he loved, he carried her effortlessly over to what would from hence forth be their marital bed. He gently lowered her onto the sumptuous mattress ensconced in red silk sheets, a downy blanket, a myriad of pillows. _

_As his lips tenderly found their way back to hers he kissed her back onto the bed and proceeded to surround himself in the essence of the women now beneath him. She was simply everything to him and that recognition still amazed him daily. For so long in his young life he was contented to play a role. He was the crown prince of Camelot and future king. There were certain expectations and Camelot was to be his first love. In his youth, he relished this direction and embrace being the spoiled young royal. This often included dalliances with women. Though it was a rarity for him to partake of them in an intimate way, he recollected how he had flirted, charmed and seduced more than his share. _

_Yet as he now engaged his new wife in the most intimate of contacts, he could honestly say that none of the others came close to making him feel as she did. This beautiful, loving, compassion, wise woman who saw fit to return his affections outshined any before her and any that might attempt to take her place in the future. Not only was she the ruler of his heart, the love of his life, but she was his best friend. That epiphany caused him to deliberately draw back from their passionate exchange and simply gaze down at the diminutive beauty that had captured his heart. She was his and he was hers. Arthur acknowledged that he probably didn't deserve her or her love but thanked the heavens all the same that he had them. His dusky blue eyes roamed her slightly flushed face, swollen lips and lidded eyes again trying to find words to convey just how blessed he knew he was. _

_Arthur was soon gently nudged from his contemplations by his Love's breathy call, "Arthur." _

_He gave her a small smile. In that moment, he knew there was only one thing he needed to say. Softly, as he hovered just above her inviting lips, he simply stated, "I love you, Guinevere . . . so much." _

_A brilliant smile crept across her own lips as she reached up a hand and rested it upon his cheek._

"_Show me," was her brief command._

_Arthur's momentary surprise at her response was quickly replaced with an overwhelming desire to do just that. Then like a man who would do anything his beloved would ask of him, he proceeded to press his lips to her own and continue their first night together as husband and wife . . ._

* * *

><p>A satisfied grin played across his mouth as he thought of how they explored and pleasured each other into the early morning. Though more inexperienced than he, his beautiful bride was willing and open to him and they soon discovered just how much more compatible they truly were. The memory of her gazing into his eyes as they both reached their first climax together would forever be seared in his mind. The longing, love and trust he witnessed there nearly brought him to tears and solidified his feeling that they were made for each other and nothing and no one could ever take that away.<p>

It was as he was lost in these thoughts that his mate finally awoke from her slumber. Her delicate fingers traced a trail over his pouty, smiling lips.

"What's that smile about?" came the languid inquiry from his side.

He playfully pulled one of her searching fingers between his lips before quickly releasing it and answering, "Can't a man be happy on his wedding day?"

Gwen teasingly replied, "I suppose you're quite satisfied with yourself."

"The better question is did I satisfy my lady," he returned in an equally light tone while shifting to look into her face.

He watched her smile grow as she succinctly replied, "Indeed."

She then leaned in and placed a kiss on his mirroring smile before they pulled back and regarded each other for a lingering moment.

Arthur finally broke the impasse with another soft peck before adding solemnly, "I can't believe it's possible to be this happy."

Another soft lingering kiss was shared before Gwen tenderly replied, "Nor I."

The duo melted into a deeper exchange this time, with Arthur pulling her flush against him this time. His reaction to her was immediate and apparent as he heard a quiet gasp escape her lips at their new position. A small smile followed from each as Guinevere broke free of his mouth to briefly and breathlessly tease, "So I take it you're ready for round two?"

He chuckled softly at her continued banter before stealing another quick peck, "I'll always be ready."

Her own laughter was swallowed by his lips reclaiming hers.

Yes, there was something to be said for the chase but finally having his princess wrapped in his arms was absolutely the best reward he could ever receive for seeing their journey through.


	6. Born To It

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and continued interest in the series.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Born to It**

Guinevere stood in the doorway of their shared chambers silently contemplating her husband. He stood staring blankly out the window, unaware of her observance. The young princess was considering the best way to approach and comfort him. Knowing him as she did, she was aware he would attempt to convince everyone, including her, that he was fine. But she knew better than most what it meant to lose a parent. She had endured both her mother's death and that of her father. No one was ever completely ready to say goodbye and Gwen knew Arthur was no exception to this. Yes his relationship with Uther had been complicated. They had many issues, most remaining unresolved due to the elder's declining mental state, but he was still Arthur's father and the only parent he had ever known. For better or worse they were all each other had for a long time and now he was gone. Yes . . . she knew that feeling well.

The king of Camelot had faded into infamy in his sleep but before he departed he had at least given his son some solace in the form of an antique carved box that held some of his mother's personal effects, including some letters the former queen had written. Arthur had been overwhelmed when Uther presented it to him just two days before he passed away, almost as if he knew his time was short. His desire to give the prince something he'd longed for—a piece of the mother he had never gotten to know—touched Gwen almost as much as his son. Yet either from lack of time or nervousness, she knew he had yet to look upon the notes. His peace, though, appeared to come from having access to them more than indulging in them. His harmony, unfortunately, was once again thrown out of sorts by suddenly having his father gone from him with the added realization that he would soon be crowned king in his stead.

Though she personally had little love for the former king, Guinevere loved her husband immensely and knew he loved his father despite his flaws. This knowledge propelled her to want to comfort him and help him prepare to step into shoes he still seemed reluctant to fill. Finally she stepped further into their chambers and gently closed the door. The sound alerted him that he was no longer alone and she watched as he attempted to wipe away, what she was sure were, tears before his visitor could make it to his side. Gwen was determined, however, not to let him bottle up whatever he was feeling and so after quickly closing the distance between them she softly spoke for the first time, "Arthur."

His shoulders appeared to relax some when he recognized her voice but he made no move to turn towards her so she tried again.

"Arthur, please do not hide yourself from me."

Her quiet plea was enough to finally get him to turn, exposing his red rimmed eyes and heart wrenching countenance. Instinctively, Guinevere raised a hand to his still slightly damn cheek and tenderly stroked it.

"My Love . . . I am so sorry."

His stoic façade crumbled so suddenly it caught both of them completely off guard. Without a word he engulfed her in his warm powerful embrace before she heard and felt quiet sobs rising from him. Never had her husband been one for emotional displays but she found herself being secretly thankful that he felt he could be this vulnerable with her. She easily decided to just let him grieve without comment. He needed this and as his wife she felt it her duty to make sure he received all that he needed.

So for a long while the young couple stood in the midst of their room simply holding, caressing and consoling each other until finally Guinevere felt her husband's breaths even out and he slowly began to withdrawal from their clutch. He used one of his hands to wipe at his tear stained face. Gwen studied him and his actions and could sense he was also preparing to retreat from his moment of what he would view as weakness. His own gaze strayed from hers as softly he began his retraction.

"I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have indulged . . ."

Gwen, though, firmly cut him off, "Don't do that. I am your wife. If you cannot be open with me than whom?"

His saddened blue gaze found hers again and he appeared tempted to say something more but before he could she continued, more gently this time.

"You do not have to always be brave and strong, especially not for me," she paused and framed his face in her hands before continuing, "I want you to be able to lean on me when you need to, alright?"

Arthur sighed lightly before giving a slight nod of his head and responding, "Thank you."

She smoothed a thumb across his lips to pause his words, "There is no need."

He placed a soft kiss against the same digit before gently replying, "There is. I know there was no love lost between you and my father yet you are willing to hold me while I grieve him."

"I do that for you. Always for you. No, Uther was not my favorite person but he was my king and your father. Without him Camelot would not exist and neither would the man I love," she returned with a warm smile.

Arthur reciprocated her smile with a small one of his own, "You are so amazing."

She blushed at his words before quietly replying, "As are you and I know, as I have always known in my heart, that you will make an excellent king."

And there it was again. The way she could always seem to read him and know where his true thoughts lay. Yes, he mourned his father's passing but in truth his biggest worry was what was to come. His coronation would take place the day after his father's interment and he was petrified of the implications. Though he had been prince regent for a while now, there was always that hope that his father would recover enough to retake his place but now . . .

He gazed down into his wife's knowing warm eyes and marveled that she knew him so well. To know he would be apprehensive about his new role. She again showed him why she was his beacon through any darkness.

"You always have so much faith in me. I still do not understand where it comes from."

Her smile bloomed as one of her hands slipped from his face and came to rest on his chest just above his heart.

"Because of this. When you listen to this, trust in your heart you, Arthur Pendragon, can do amazing things. I have seen what you are capable of when you let your heart be your guide. Going on a perilous mission to retrieve a cure for Merlin, helping to defend his village, standing up for your people against unfair taxes, bucking centuries of tradition to allow commoners to become knights. . . "

"Taking a former servant with the noblest heart I know to be my bride," he quietly concluded.

Guinevere modestly nodded to his addition before carrying on, "All these things convince me that my faith in you will never be misplaced. You will make Camelot even more grand than your father could have hoped and by doing so you will honor him and do your kingdom proud."

Another small smile flittered across his face as he gently corrected, "Our kingdom, my future Queen."

Guinevere's eyes widened as she herself had been deliberately ignoring what Uther's death meant for her status as well. She was preparing to take on a new role as well. One she was more than a little unsure she was ready for. The first hint of laughter from her husband snapped her out of her mild panic and she returned her focus to him and noticed the look of mild amusement etched on his once stoic face. At least some of the heaviness had been lifted and she lightly replied in kind, "Indeed."

Then with a tender beam, she softly added, "I know it is not the same but you have me, Elyan, the knights and even Merlin."

Arthur playfully scoffed at the last one to which his bride replied, "Oh, stop it. You know Merlin is like a brother to you."

This time he simply rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, the point is that you still have a family, unorthodox as it may be. You are not alone in this," she tenderly concluded.

The couple then stood quietly contemplating each other for a long moment before Arthur thoughtfully raised a hand to her cheek and gently caressed it.

"You always seem to know exactly what I need to hear."

Gwen's smile faltered slightly as she softly replied, "Not always."

She had been debating since Uther's passing how and when to bring up what would become another life altering experience for both of them. With so much going on she was unsure if now was the time for such news. Her husband, however picked up on the seriousness behind her words and instantly inquired about the change in her demeanor.

"Guinevere . . . something is troubling you?"

His wife did not answer right away causing him to press, "Guinevere? Are you worried about your future role?"

She bit her lip and sighed. She would not lie to him. She couldn't.

"Yes. But that is not where my mind is just now."

"Then where is it?"

Guinevere looked into his troubled eyes and began to curse herself for adding to his worries. Weakly, she tried to backtrack, believing it was best left for another time. Besides a big part of her was worried what she had to say wouldn't be fully embraced in the current circumstance.

"I am unsure if now is the time for such discussion. Your father and the coronation should be our focus right now."

Arthur, though, was having none of that. She had obviously piqued his interest and he pressed her, "If there is something you need to tell me, do so."

Gwen sighed again before reluctantly yielding, "You remember how I have been so tired lately and generally out of sorts? We both chalked it up to me getting used to my new duties."

"Right?"

"Well, I finally felt so disoriented by it that I went to see Gaius and after his examination he informed me I had a specific condition that was causing all these changes."

Her husband face displayed his anxiousness, "And?"

Guinevere was still hesitant to get into this. The last thing she wanted to do was add to her husband's stress but as she looked into his now worried blue eyes she knew she would have to share or risk doing just that. So with another light sigh she moved to take a seat on their bed and patted the space next to her.

With a gentle smile that belied her nervousness, she said, "I think you might need to sit down for this."

"Guinevere, please just tell me. Are you sick? Is there something wrong Gaius can't cure because if so I will go to the ends of the five kingdoms if I have to find someone who can, "he began to ramble with panic evident in his tone.

Gwen held out a hand to him and cursed herself again for not just keeping her mouth closed until after his ceremony.

"No, Love, that is not it. Please just come and sit with me and I will explain."

Arthur finally did as she asked engulfing the proffered hand in his and holding on to it as though doing so would keep him from losing her. She studied his handsome face for a long moment, still marveling that someone like him loved her this much. He was so concerned about her well- being. Gwen could only pray her news would be a blessing and not impairment to that. They had, after all, only been married a few months. There was so much both still had to learn and adjust to and now there would be something else added to that mix. She was finding it decidedly difficult to find the words and her anxiousness was having a clear effect on him. It was Arthur, this time, attempting to soothe his young bride as he placed his free hand upon her cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"Guinevere, I too want you to feel like you can say anything to me. Please just tell me, no matter what it is."

She took another quick moment to absorb his touch and words before she pushed past her nervous stomach and quietly stated, "Do you know that when you say my name, I am completely defenseless."

He gave her a small smirk as his face inched closer to hers and he softly retorted, "Well, in that case . . . Guinevere."

"I'm with child, Arthur," was her sudden declaration.

Almost instantly, she felt his hand drop from her face and the warmth of his breath, which had seconds before had been caressing her face, depart from her. Her eyes immediately went to his face and for the first time, maybe ever, she could not read the expression there. His face was a blank mask and instantly she regretted sharing it this way and in this moment.

Straightaway, she began to try and back track, falling back into the stammering young handmaiden she had once been.

"I shouldn't have said anything. Not today . . . not when you have so much on your plate already. I should have waited for a more appropriate time. I am so . . . "

But before she could finish her thought, she felt her husband's full lips colliding with her own. At first it was just a delicious press of contact but he soon moved his lips more sensuously against hers and despite her confusion, she gave in accepting his kiss and returning it with equal vigor. His hands were now in her hair pulling her closer while Gwen held on to his wrist and forearms to keep her balance. When the pair was finally forced to take in air, his hold remained steady and with his forehead resting against hers, he gently chastised, "Never apologize to me for something so . . . wonderful."

Gwen gave an uneasy smile, "You're not upset?"

"Upset? Why would I be upset when you have just given me the greatest gift I could have ever asked for? I'm going to be a father."

"Yes, you are," she quietly returned with a less tense smile.

Arthur's own smile grew, "How long have you known?"

"Just a few days. I'd been trying to think of the best way to tell you but with everything that had happened recently, it just never seemed like the appropriate time to broach the topic."

"Why now then?"

Guinevere's lips trembled slightly and she bit it to still it before replying, "Seeing you so upset about what you'd lost, I was kind of hoping, I guess, that the news might help you see all you still have."

He shook his head and marveled anew at the beautiful kind spirit sitting before him. Her compassion, love and understanding continued to overwhelm him. He leaned in a stole another soft, quick peck of her lips before saying, "As long as I have you and now our child at my side, I will never forget that my gains always outweigh my losses."

This time Gwen was able to give him a more genuine smile, "I'm glad."

The couple stayed that way for a bit longer before Arthur finally released her, only to take her by the hand and bring her to her feet with him. Then with all the enthusiasm of a child with a new toy, he began leading her towards the door. She put on the brakes before he could open it and asked, "And just where are we going?"

"To share our news, of course."

"Arthur, wait. Think about this. We have a burial and two coronations to deal with right now. Do you really think piling baby news on top of all of that is best?" she logically replied.

He stared at her for a moment but made no move to respond which prompted her to continued.

"Gaius suggested that we wait a bit to announce him or her just to be cautious. There will be plenty of time to share but for now," she paused and brought his other hand to her still firm midsection, "can we just enjoy this as a couple?"

Arthur looked from her beautiful eyes to his hand now resting on her stomach and then back to her eyes as he smiled lovingly, "Do you know that when you look at me that way, I can deny you nothing? "

His words again brought a blush to her face but her moment of coyness was cut short when she watched him, surprisingly, lower himself before her. Her eyes widened as he then lovingly rested his head where his hand had been moments before. The moment of quiet reverence for what they had created together, in love, overwhelmed her completely. To have this man, her husband and soon to be king lower himself before her in such a way and wrap her in his strong embrace spoke to her soul like few things have. Her hands gradually found their way into his soft, flaxen locks and she closed her eyes against tears that were now threatening as she heard him softly whisper again to her abdomen.

"I'm going to be a father."

Guinevere's tears ultimately refused to be denied as she tenderly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head before quietly answering, "A brilliant one."


	7. Secrets and Lies

**Alright, I know it has been forever and a day since I have posted on this story but I also hate to not finish things I have begun. So I have dusted this one off and decided to try and add to it. Initially when I began this, in anticipation of season four, it was meant to imagine what might happen between Arthur and Gwen but as the season and series went on it was clear my story would be AU. So now I say take it as my own imaginings of what I would have liked to have seen happen. This is the next installment**** so I hope you enjoy something in it and leave a comment if you have a chance.**

**Secrets and Lies**

Guinevere stood, gaping, knowing she would have had a hard time believing this if she had not seen it with her own eyes. Merlin, one of her dearest friends, had just used magic. Her amazement and confusion at such a revelation was so great, in fact, that she hadn't even realized she wasn't the only one who noticed. Her eyes were still firmly trained on the back of the man she would have sworn she knew as well as any. He, with one single action however, had proven just how little she actually knew about him. With barely a flick of his wrist he had stopped an arrow trained directly for her occupied mid-section and thrown her assailant backwards. The move appeared so instinctual that she could not shake the feeling that it had not been the first time he had wielded such power in her protection.

The young queen's reverie, however, was cut short by her husband's startled but no less fierce voice, "Merlin!"

Both she and the young warlock flinched at Arthur's tone. But whereas Gwen immediately turned to face her irate spouse, Merlin was slower to turn and face his master's accusing eyes. Eventually, though, he did and found himself faced with the confused eyes of one friend and the angry ones of another.

"Sire?" was all he finally managed to squeak out.

Guinevere instantly sensed his trepidation and as was her usual instinct, even despite this new revelation, she made the move to soothe his fears. But as she attempted to step forward, Arthur thrust himself between them and used an arm as both a blockade and a shield. The move startled Gwen at first but her recollection of what he was reacting to answered her surprise.

"Please tell me I did not just see what I thought I did?" the flabbergasted king practically growled.

Merlin sheepishly looked away but gave no other response. Guinevere could see from the reddening of her husband's skin that the lack of a reply was only fueling his ire. Angrily, he pressed, "Well? Magic, Merlin? Really?"

His manservant never got the opportunity to meet his gaze or answer as the other knights, including Elyan, promptly rejoined them after having fought back the remnants of the bandits that had attacked their processional. It was instantly obvious to the new arrivals that something was amiss. The positioning of the trio and the tension in each of their faces was a dead giveaway. Elyan, after looking from his sister, to his brother-in-law and finally his friend, inquired, "What's happened?"

His question finally brought the king's angry glare from his servant but neither his mood nor tone shifted as he turned to his wife, firmly taking her hand and brusquely commanding to the others, "We ride for Camelot. Now."

His tone brokered no further discussion as everyone, including Merlin, mounted their steads and continued on for home in what was possibly the thickest silence ever. Guinevere could not stop herself from stealing glances at Merlin, which was no easy task as Arthur had placed himself between she and his manservant. There were times when she wondered about the young man who became an instant friend. He was always a bit odd but she never thought it could have something to do with magic. Why would he have come to a place where his skills were punishable by death? Did he have an aim? Or had he simply been looking for a home and found one in Camelot?

It was clear Arthur was contemplating the same things as his eyes were straight ahead and his face a mask of hardened solemnity. Merlin, on the other hand , rode with head bowed and the countenance of a man headed to his doom. Both seemed intent on attempting to ignore that things had changed significantly. Gwen knew that in Uther's time that his doom would have been a certainty but she believed her husband to be unlike his father in so many ways.

Yes he was still very suspicious of magic and those who practiced it but she could not imagine him sending anyone, especially Merlin, to his death and definitely not without learning more than they were able to gather. She returned her gaze to her spouse and sighed. The quiet coolness he exuded was quickly becoming too much and so she gently called to him, unsure of what his reaction might be at the moment.

"Arthur," she softly said.

It took him a moment to turn to her but when he did the expression on his face nearly broke her own heart. There was still some of the anger there but mostly what she found was deep disappointment and even a bit of resignation. Yet another person he trusted implicitly had let him down. Guinevere wanted so much to take that hurt away but realized she was limited at the moment in what she could say or do.

Quietly, so the others could not hear, she asked the only question she could, "What are you going to do?"

He held her gaze for a beat before sighing heavily and shaking his head, "I don't know, Love. I just don't know."

And with those last befuddled words, they completed their journey to Camelot in silence.

Upon arriving back at the castle, the tension had barely dissipated but everyone seemed to recognize that they were expected to carry on as if something significant had not occurred. The knights dismounted and passed their reigns off to pages before dispersing, all the while casting curious looks over at their sovereigns and Merlin. Arthur appeared in a hurry to escort his wife inside while Merlin seemed to take his time rounding up his horse and then the king's. Knowing how close the trio was normally, it painted an ominous picture indeed.

Eventually the young royal couple made their way into their chambers and the moment the doors closed they were plunged into a long, tenuous silence. Both were still in shock at the new revelation, that was sure, but while Gwen seemed at least willing to discuss things, Arthur remained expectedly quiet. It wasn't until the silence again began to overwhelm them that his queen finally spoke up.

"What are you thinking, Arthur?"

"I don't know . . . maybe how ludicrous this all seems," he flippantly replied with barely retrained agitation lacing his response.

Guinevere sighed, "I'll admit if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I might have found it hard to believe."

Arthur shook his head as he took a seat at the table in their chambers, "Merlin has magic. The very idea is asinine."

"Yet it is true all the same and it actually explains a lot of things," she thoughtfully returned.

Arthur finally looked at his wife squarely before retorting, "What things?"

She moved closer to him, "Like how he always seems to come back from all of your adventures surprisingly unscathed. That he seems to always be in on the solution to something magical."

"Or maybe he was the cause all along," he shot back.

Guinevere finally took a seat next to her irate mate and firmly shook her head, "You don't honestly believe that."

His only response was a raised brow to which she replied, "Arthur, do you not think that if he actually meant you harm he could have and would have done so by now. I know this is a shock but he's still Merlin . . . still our friend."

And as she spoke those words, she realized that she truly meant them. Though shocked at the revelation of his magic, Gwen still saw him as simply Merlin—her best friend and someone she had always been able to depend on. He had used his magic to protect her. That had to count for something.

Arthur unfortunately was having more difficulty reconciling the two sides of his friend. He sighed heavily and answered a bit more tersely than he meant to.

"That's just it, Guinevere! I don't know anything anymore. Maybe the Merlin we thought we knew was all an act. He obviously wasn't just some bumbling fool of a servant. Maybe he was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike."

"I don't believe that for one moment. He used his powers to save me. If he meant to hurt us he could have just as easily let that bandit's arrow pierce me."

She paused and studied her husband for a lingering instant. His look of confusion had now turned to one of resignation. She longed to soothe his troubled mind. So gently she took his face into her hands bringing his gaze to hers and softly adding, "Arthur, I know you are disappointed and even a bit hurt but you also know Merlin. Deep inside, you know that he would never harm you, I or Camelot."

His gaze held hers for a long moment before abruptly removing her hands from his face and slowly rising, "All I know is that magic seems to corrupt. Look at Morgana or the many times magic has harmed us both. Can you honestly say you can just accept this? Accept that one of the people closest to us has been lying from the moment we met? Accept that he did not trust either of us enough to share something so important? Because I have to tell you, Guinevere, I do not know if I can."

The young queen rose as well and inhaled deeply before reaching out to her troubled beau yet again, this time taking one of his hands in her own and lightly squeezing it as she responded, "Can I tell you what I know? I know Merlin does not have an evil bone in his body, so trying to compare him to Morgana is never going to fly. Another thing I know is that no matter how much you try to deny it, he means a lot to you and you could no sooner toss him out than you could me and finally just because there is precedence for something doesn't mean there aren't exceptions. If we had bought into things being a certain way just because that is how it has been, you and I would never have made it here. I know you're upset and confused but do not do anything rash or allow emotions alone to guide whatever choice you make in this regard. Use that great heart of yours and make the best decision for Camelot, for Merlin, and most of all for yourself."

He gave her a soft smile, "I just need time to think on this."

"Of course," she returned with a smile of her own.

"I'll leave you to it and in the mean time I want to go and check on Merlin and . . . "

Her words were abruptly cut off by her husband's firm voice, "You will do no such thing."

She looked upon him with complete shock, "I'm sorry."

"You heard me, Guinevere. I do not want you going any near him until I am convinced he is no threat to you, me or our child," he brusquely replied.

Guinevere almost could not believe her ears. Wasn't this what they had just been talking about?

"Arthur . . ."

He, though, cut her off with a shake of his head and a fierce gaze, "I said no. I have never denied you anything but on this I will not bend. Until I decide what comes next you are not to be alone with him. Do not force me confine you to our chambers to make my point."

She simply could not believe he was forbidding her from seeing her friend. Just this morning the three of them were cracking jokes and now . . . Her gaze remained on her steadfast husband and she knew he was very serious and waiting for her reply. Though she was loathed to submit, believing she was in no danger, she knew he would do as he said if she refused. With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and quickly determined a way to respect his wishes but still check on her friend.

"Guinevere," came his commanding voice breaking through her thoughts. Her eyes flashed back to his, "Of course I will do as you ask."

He seemed to sense she was reluctantly agreeing to appease him. So moving over to her, he pulled her into his arms and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "You know I'm only doing this to protect you and our child, right? I just need to be sure."

She nodded, "I do and I will do as you ask as long as truly think things through."

"You have my word," was his soft reply.

"Alright then. I will give you some privacy to think and make sure you are undisturbed unless something of grave importance arises," she returned as she slowly pulled from his hold.

He nodded and she touched his face and with a small smile concluded, "Just don't forget all of the good he has done here."

"I won't."

* * *

><p>Once outside of her chambers, Gwen dismissed her guard and stealthily made her way towards the physician's chambers. She normally would not go against her husband's words but this was, to her mind, a special circumstance. This was Merlin. She knew he had to be terrified about what Arthur may do and she wanted to offer him what reassurance she could. When she reached the door, she found herself hesitating. It was not just concern about circumventing her husband's wish but also about the reality of what she was about to confront. While she did not believe Merlin meant them any harm, she too had seen how destructive magic could be. A lifetime of being taught magic was evil would not dissipate overnight but she had never allowed fear to rule her and she would not start now. So taking in a calming breath, she raised her fist to the door and gently knocked.<p>

Gaius looked from his forlorn charge to the door and sighed. He knew this day would come but could not help the slight trepidation he felt at what was to come. He did not believe Arthur would follow in Uther's footsteps and have Merlin executed but there was every chance the young king might decide to banish his ward. After all, magic was still deemed illegal in the kingdom. He silently prayed cooler heads would prevail and that Arthur might show mercy to his long time servant. As he rose and made his way to the door, he noticed Merlin never moved from his position, sitting on a bench with his head down.

Guinevere spoke softly to the old physician, urging him to stay within his chambers as she chatted with her friend, therefore keeping within the spirit of her husband's request for her not to be alone with the young warlock. With his agreement, she then turned her focus to Merlin. Quietly, she shuffled to his side and in a soft voice brought him from his own musings. Apprehensive blue eyes finally met the concerned brown ones of his first true friend in Camelot.

Gwen stood a bit off from him but gave a small smile as she quietly said his name, "Merlin."

He tried and failed to return her beam before his eyes returned to the table, "My Lady."

His use of formality always wrangled her but in this moment it seemed to agitate her all the more. There was already so much threatening to keep them apart, she did not want her title to be one more thing.

"Come now, Merlin. Considering you saved my life not too long ago, I'd think we are beyond such formalities."

He snuck a peek at her demeanor and caught the slightly impish smirk on her face. This time he did manage a faint smile of his own at her teasing, "You're not angry?"

Her smile soften some as she moved closer, "Surprised, yes. Angry, no. I know it could not have been easy keeping this secret especially here in Camelot."

His features appeared to relax more which caused her to be a bit more forward, "I am curious about why you never said a word to either me or Arthur. Merlin, you had to know you had nothing to fear from me, especially."

He looked away again, "I wanted to believe nothing would change if I did tell you. That you would still want to be my friend but that small bit that wasn't sure kept me from doing so. I don't think I could have handled having you look upon me with suspicion and confusion so I stayed silent. Also, I did not want you to be in danger for keeping my secret. If Uther had discovered me and found out that you knew both of us would have lost our lives. I could not risk putting you in that kind of peril. I also would not have been able to live with myself if I had put you into the position of having to keep something like this from Arthur. It was my burden to carry and so I did."

Gwen gave a quiet sigh as she finally lowered herself to sit next to him on the bench, "Merlin . . . I appreciate that you wanted to protect me but part of being a good friend is sharing burdens. I thought we were that."

"We are, Gwen."

"Then I wish you would have had more faith in that friendship and me to know that I would have never put you in jeopardy," she softly concluded.

He nodded and softly replied, "I'm sorry."

Gwen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and sympathetically returned, "So am I. I hate that you have had to carry this alone for so long."

His sad blue eyes found hers once more as he gave her another dim smile. Then his demeanor turned as he spoke once more, "How is Arthur?"

She studied him for a long moment before truthfully responding, "He's struggling. He's confused and disappointed. Like me, he wonders why you would keep such a thing from him for so long, even after you became close. He's hurt that you didn't confide in him and upset that he now has to make a tough decision about someone he cares for."

Merlin sighed, "I never wanted to put either of you this position but magic is just a part of who I am. I can't change it."

"I understand that but can you understand how difficult this is for him, especially after all the upheaval magic has wrought in his life?"

"I suppose but you have to know that I could never hurt you or him," the young warlock returned.

Gwen nodded, "And deep down, I believe Arthur knows this too. He just needs some time. I'm sure he'll come round. If anyone can change his view it would be you."

Merlin gave a brighter smile this time which she returned. The old friends' interlude, unfortunately, was cut short by Gaius' door opening and a familiar and annoyed voice ringing out.

"Guinevere!"

Her eyes widened as Merlin flinched at his master's once again raised voice. Quickly his wife rose from her perch and faced her irate spouse. His blue eyes darkened in pique and she knew he was not amused.

"Arthur, I can explain."

"Don't bother. Did I or did I not ask you not to come here?"

She nodded, "Actually you said for me not be here alone and as you can see Gaius has been here the whole the time."

His eyes narrowed, telling her that her argument had not hit the mark. So she tried again, "Look, I know . . ."

Her rebuttal though was cut off by a raised hand. Then in a low, steely voice, the king commanded, "You have two options right now. Either you exit this room the same way you entered it and return to our chambers post haste or I have the guards escort you there."

Guinevere was surprised at his tone, as he was rarely harsh with her but she could see he was trying valiantly to hold back his true anger at her defiance. Recognizing that she had few options at the moment, she finally acquiesced to his demand. With a slight curtsey, she replied, "As you wish, husband."

He eyed her as she began for the door and as she came even with him, he softly added, "This is not over."

"Indeed, Sire," was her own tense reply before continuing on, pausing only briefly to look back at an anxious Merlin. He gave her a slight smile that she returned before nodding good bye to Gaius and exiting the room.

The second the door closed, Arthur turned his focus not to Merlin but to Gaius.

"Did you know about this? About his magic?"

Humbly the old physician replied, "Yes, Sire, I did."

Arthur nodded and curtly dismissed him, "Leave us."

Gaius hesitated, causing Arthur to pin him with a deeper glare that finally got his message across. The older man passed his ward one last look before following after the Queen. Arthur watched as the door closed but did not turn until Merlin finally spoke up, "You shouldn't be so hard on Gwen or Gaius for that matter. They were only looking out for me."

The young king rounded on his companion, "You shut it! You don't get to say a word until I say so, got it?"

Merlin gulped as his friend's ire was turned on him. He knew Arthur would be angry but he was unprepared for how angry. The young royal seemed to be struggling to contain his wrath but eventually he appeared to gather himself. After few slow steady breathes, he coolly spoke to his servant, "You are going to tell me everything I want to know and even things I may not like to hear and then give me one good reason why I should not banish you from my kingdom permanently."

* * *

><p>Guinevere paced their chambers furiously. She could understand Arthur's upset at finding her in the place he'd asked her not to go but his treating her as a child was bit much. She had relented at the time because she did not want cause a scene or make things more difficult for Merlin but she had been unable to let the slight go. The king had been gone for a good bit and she prayed he'd see sense and recognized that Merlin remained fundamentally the same person they knew and loved. She was unsure of how she would respond if he did something foolish like banish their friend. As much as she loved her husband, sometimes he did not make the soundest decisions especially when upset.<p>

Her thoughts of concern and displeasure were interrupted by her chamber doors opening and the object of her musing entering. She instantly noticed that he appeared more out of sorts than earlier. If she was not mistaken he even looked a shade paler as well. Her own upset with his earlier behavior was soon forgotten and, as per her instinct, she moved towards him seeking to both comfort and uncover what had him in such a state.

"Arthur", she gently called to him.

Arthur, though, appeared to be moving in a bit of a daze neither acknowledging his bride nor responding to her call. He moved deeper into their room and walked right past her. Guinevere was so disturbed by his actions that she found herself momentarily stunned into inaction, watching as he strolled over to a chair near the hearth and heavily sitting down. Finally regaining herself, she strode purposefully over to her husband and crouched down before him, placing her hands on his thighs and looking up at him with great concern as she spoke again, "Arthur, Love, what happened? What did Merlin say to you?"

Her gentle but anxious voice seemed to snap him from his stupor as his gaze trailed down to meet her worried one. His earlier ire at her defiance was long gone. Instead he sat before her with brow furrowed trying to find words. Ultimately a deep sigh from his lips preceded a defeated tone.

"Am I a fool, Guinevere? A complete and utter fool for not having known?"

Gwen immediately grasped his hands in hers and placed a quick kiss on each before firmly retorting to his lament, "Arthur, no. Of course not! It's obvious not many suspected or Merlin would have been caught out long ago. Even I didn't considered it and I consider him just as close of a friend as you. Merlin had become very good at keeping his secret. After all, his survival depended on it."

"But I should have had some inkling right? I mean he was right by my side most of the time. Was I truly that oblivious or did I just not want to know?" he returned distractedly.

She wanted to soothe him but without knowing exactly what had him reacting so strongly, she was at a loss. So as gently as she could, she inquired again, "What did Merlin tell you?"

He gave her a mirthless smile, "More than I ever imagined. All the times he protected me or Camelot using magic."

He paused and sighed loudly, "So many times he had to step in . . . prevent some magical enemy or another from bringing forth the fall of the kingdom. Did you know he was the one who saved me from the questing beast's bite? Or that he was the one who stopped the dragon's attacks on Camelot? Or that he halted Morgana's immortal army by spilling the cup of life?"

Gwen knew these were rhetorical questions but the information those inquiries offered was amazing even to her. Merlin had protected all of them repeatedly yet continued to play the part of a hapless servant. The question of why remained heavy in the air. Why would he subjugate himself so much for someone who often appeared unappreciative? As much as she loved Arthur, she sometimes thought him too harsh with Merlin and now with this new knowledge she wondered why her friend did not either defend himself or just throw up his hands and walk away. What made him stay in such a deadly situation for so long?

As though reading her thoughts, Arthur squeezed her hands lightly and continued to speak, "And do you know what he said when I asked him why? Why would he constantly save and protect a kingdom that condemned his kind? A king who would see him dead rather than accept his kind of help or a prince who made his life miserable from day one? He said because it was his destiny. He spoke of all that he and I were to build, including a united Albion. He stayed because it was his lot and he had cast it with me becoming some great king. What do you say to something like that?"

Guinevere studied him for a long moment. She was in just as much shock as he was at these continuing revelations yet she also knew what he needed from her was not awe but a calming influence. He needed her to keep him from simply reacting without thinking things through and so slowly she rose from her perch before him and easily slid into his lap. His arms immediately encircled her waist and once both relaxed into the hold, she softly asked, "What did you say?"

His troubled sapphire gaze found hers as he quietly replied, "I was speechless for so long after he finished speaking that I think he feared for my sanity. But in the end I said the only thing I could."

Gwen stared at him fully, "Which was?"

He gave her waist a light squeeze as he sighed and answered, "I told him I was reliving him of his duties until further notice."

His wife's face fell immediately, "Arthur, no."

"I had no choice, Guinevere. He has not only lied to both of us for years but he has and used magic which is still illegal in the kingdom. I would be so much of a hypocrite if I simply gave him a pass."

Gwen was incensed and moved to remove herself from his hold but he held firm, forcing her to remain, "Please let me explain."

She huffed but did not otherwise protest so he continued.

"As king I have to negotiate both my wants and my duty and while you were right, my Love, in assessing that in my heart Merlin is still Merlin, I have to think about what is best for Camelot as well. I cannot just toss aside the laws because it's convenient and before you say it, our situation was completely different. Our marriage would not possibly bring about the fall of the kingdom."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she muttered, "Not to hear some of the nobles tell it."

He shook his head, "That is simple prejudice talking but in the case of magic, there have been numerous demonstrations of just how destructive it can be. I cannot go before a council and a kingdom who have come to view magic as toxic . . ."

Guinevere was tuning up to protest again when he preempted her, "At least not yet."

At this concession, her eyes widened with curiosity. He gave her a slight smile as he went on, "I have to handle this delicately, Guinevere. If I try to change the laws full on there will be strong resistance. But if I make subtle changes at first, like those with magic not automatically being condemned just for that fact, I might be able to help facilitate, one day re introducing magic into Camelot, with Merlin's help of course."

Gwen's lips slowly curled into a smile but still she had to ask, "So why sack Merlin if you have decided on this course?"

"Well, I can't very well have him skulking around behind me like some lackey now. So I have decided to upgrade his position to personal advisor to the King."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded, "I figure since I have married a commoner and knighted some as well, me making one my advisor won't raise many more eyebrows. After all, even if I hate to admit it, he has often given me sound advice and counsel. I would only be making it official. "

Guinevere was impressed at his current calm and inquired, "What changed, Arthur? Earlier you were so upset and now . . ."

"Now I realize being angry isn't going to change the facts and besides there may be advantages to having someone with magic on our side."

She nodded at his logic before sobering enough to cause her husband worry, "Guinevere, what is it? I thought you'd be happy."

"I am," she softly began before pausing and placing a hand on the side of his face. When he smiled at the gesture she quietly concluded, "I'm so proud of you."

He then turned his face in her hands and placed a small kiss in her palm causing her to smile before he finally leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as well.

Pulling back slightly, he whispered near her lips, "Now about your punishment for disobeying me earlier . . . I was thinking something along the lines of you being denied the use of your clothes for the rest of the night."

She smirked before placing another quick peck on his lips, "I think that could be arranged, My Lord."


End file.
